A New Chosen One
by ficfan11
Summary: A Harry Potter/Starwars fanfic. Lily sent Harry to a galaxy far far away to be trained in the ways of the Jedi and to escape the corrupt wizarding world. An adventure story with Harry as the Chosen One and a Harry/Padme romance.
1. Chapter 1

A New Chosen One

Chapter 1  
A/N: If anyone has seen my profile recently, they will see that I like the crossover pairing of Harry Potter and Padme Amidala from Star Wars. I started reading them because as a child I loved Star Wars and decided reading some Star Wars fanfiction would be fun. I came across this pairing and loved it so I'm gonna take a shot at it. Harry will, of course, replace Anakin.  
If you are a huge Star Wars fan, please bear with me. It has been over five years since I've seen a Star Wars film and I never read the comics. Also, this is my first attempt at a crossover fic.  
I own nothing you recognize.  
So, no more delays! Here we go.  
-

* * *

A man dressed in a black cloak walked swiftly up a cobbled street. His destination was a modest house at the end of the street, which was previously invisible. Looking around, he saw Muggle children running around collecting sweets. He snorted; so pathetic.  
He reached the house, and losing all sense of subtlety, blew the gate off of its hinges.  
The explosion caused two adults: one with messy black hair and one with long red hair to look at each other with terror on their faces.  
The man leaned over and pulled the woman into the hallway and into a small nursery at the end of the room. In a crib was a small boy with a bit of black hair on his head. He was looking at his parents in confusion.  
The man bent down and picked up the infant and passed him to the woman.  
"Lily, you know who it is. Get Harry out of here. Go run now, I'll hold him off!" he told her frantically.  
While speaking, he pulled a wooden object out of his pocket. Leaning over and kissing Lily, he continued,

"Lily, I have always loved you ever since first year on the train. Please listen to me and get him out of here..." he then ran out of the room, not sparing a single backwards glance.

Lily watched her husband go with tears in her eyes. She knew that he would be dead in a matter of minutes and she knew what she had to do.  
She walked into the master bedroom and pulled out her wand while Harry was still snuggled into her shoulder. She muttered a charm, and didn't let the drain affect her.

Suddenly a hole appeared above them swirled with purple and blue filled with stars. She looked up and spoke "Yoda my family created universe travel back in the beginnings of the Jedi, let my son use it now and train him in the Jedi way make him strong and rid your worlds of evil, just make sure he never ever comes back to this world". She stopped and waited to see if the Portal would accept Harry".

Then she heard a giggle. Harry had a faint blue glow around him and he was floating up towards the portal and would soon disappear into another universe. Lily let out some of her tears as she looked at her son for the last time.

"Goodbye Harry, we love you." When Harry had disappeared, the house exploded.

A tall man with dark skin walked through the halls of the Jedi Council Chambers on Coruscant. It was dark and silent the only sound was his gentle breathing. However, things were far from peaceful.

A few minutes ago there had been a huge disturbance in the Force and a lot of power had been drained from the city itself. The man knew every Jedi would feel it, but there was only one Jedi who would know what it was.  
He finally reached his destination and walked into a round room full of chairs. He looked around and saw the smallest chair was occupied by just who he wanted to talk to.

The man knelt down on one knee in front of the chair and said,

"Master Yoda, I come with a question."

The small green alien looked at him and then said "Ask it, you may Master Windu."

Mace Windu stood up and straightened his robes.

"Master Yoda, did you feel the disturbance of the force a few minutes ago? I am afraid that evil is in our midst." he asked.

Yoda looked at him for a moment and chuckled, "Evil, you say, Master Windu? "

He chuckled again, "Master Windu, powerful you are, but much to learn you still have. Let the force flow, fight it do not. No, Master Windu. Not evil I sense. I feel a new youngling we have!"

Mace Windu was shocked; a new youngling! Usually, they had a full council meeting before accepting a child.

"Master Yoda, how can you be sure the child is suitable to be a Jedi?"

"Old he is, but strong with the force. Sent from a different universe he was."

Now Mace knew what the huge disturbance was. It was the portal the new Jedi must have used to get here.  
"Very well Master. If you think he is good enough, we all do."

He turned with a swish of his cloak and walked out. He walked to his chambers hoping to do some meditating and find peace.

A few days later the council sat in a meeting about the new youngling. Apparently he was very powerful and had a huge usage of the force.  
Master Yoda raised his hand and everyone fell silent. The master started to speak. "Very interesting this is, massive usage of the force this child has, much more than usual; his midi-chlorian count is the highest ever recorded!"

One of the Jedi in the room stood up and, with an arrogant posture, said, "That does not mean anything. I have a high midi-chlorian count and so do all of you. Just because he has a marginally higher count than us does not mean anything"!

Mace Windu looked at the young Jedi Padawan who had sitten back down by his master's side.  
"It doesn't mean anything, does it?" He inquired rhetorically and impatiently, "Not even that he has twenty five thousand per cell?"

The Jedi around him gasped and exchanged shocked looks as the Jedi Master stared at the apprentice, never breaking eye contact.

Then the young man stood up and said "So what? He has a high midi-chlorian count and you automatically think he is the chosen one? How do you know the Chosen One needs to have lots of power? It could be me,", with this he raised his head slightly, "or anyone here. To that matter, it could be anyone in the universe! And you think it is a human who came here from another universe? You guys are mad!" He then walked out angrily, ignoring everyone.

His master stood up and bowed to the Masters, "Forgive me for my Padawan's behaviour. He is frustrated that he has not yet made an impression on the Order. Please excuse me." He walked out of the room, searching for his apprentice.

The council sat in silence for a moment then the Jedi Master Kit Fisto looked at Yoda and questioned,

"So you think this boy is the chosen one?"

All the Jedi looked at the ancient Jedi Master with looks of anticipation on their faces.

Yoda nodded, "Keep an eye on him, I will."

The Jedi all shared glances; they all trusted Yoda and knew he was right; they had found the one who would bring balance to the force.

A/N: Please don't hate me. I know it's short but I want to know what you want. Would you like to include some of Harrys upbringing with the Jedi or would you rather just go straight to when he becomes a Jedi apprentice?  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm gonna start with Harry becoming an apprentice as that's what people asked for if you wanted an upbringing you should reviewed and said so_

_I own nothing except the plot and a few of the characters are my own creations like Dez._

_My first story to be put into a community I love you guys_

_For the purpose of the story Harry is older than Anakin was and this is a year before the events of the Phantom Menace._

_Harry is twelve by this point nearly thirteen_

Harry Potter opened his eyes in the Jedi temple on Coruscant. It was the same way he could remember waking up as long as he could remember ever since he was a baby.

Every day at the temple except one at the end of a week was the same. Wake up early, shower, dress, get some breakfast before doing an hour of meditation that was followed by lessons. The lessons were lightsaber combat with Yoda, force studies and politics. Harry then had a midday meal followed by meditation, then exercise for an hour then another hour's meditation.

After this the youngling clans had a chance to relax in the temple. They cleared their minds of the force and they enjoyed a chance to act like kids for a while, messing around, joking with each other and trying to use the force on each other.

The clans the younglings and initiates lived in acted like family and helped each other in everything. They also had to memorize the Jedi code and know the layout of the temple of by heart. They were also expected to do two sessions of meditation everyday after lessons finished.

However, today was different for Harry as he remembered what he had to do and his stomach lurched with nerves. But he knew he needed to have control of his emotions and took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

He stepped into a bathroom and showered slowly the hot water calming him and helping him focus. As he dried off and looked at his messy black hair, he sighed slowly, with any luck he would be braiding it today. Today was the day he had his trials to become a Padawan.

He dressed in his Dark grey tunic and grey trousers. He buckled his belt to his waist and clipped his old lightsaber to it before walking out of his room and looked towards the doors leading to the rooms of his clan mates. There were five other boys and four girls with him in the clan and their rooms opened into a shared chamber. They had been like brothers and sisters to him since they were about three. He turned and looked at his best friend Dez, Harry along with Dez and one more boy and a girl were the only humans in the clan.

Harry looked at him and smiled, the boys had connected instantly during the first few days of being in their new clan. Dez had been using force accidently, causing him to break things and, after he had got told off, Harry had comforted him. From then on the two had been inseparable. They meditated together, ate together, played sports together and practiced Jedi skills together from combat to learning the code.

Today they would be separated because Dez was six months younger than Harry; Dez had turned twelve five months ago and still had a little more to learn because of his occasional arrogance and anger. Harry sighed it was going to be tough being separated but they had known it was coming and had been waiting for it for a while, so he hoped he would be okay.

Harry took one last look at his friends and walked out of the chambers he shared with them.

Harry walked through the corridors of the Jedi Temple bowing to the Jedi Masters he saw and nodding to the padawans and the knights. He looked out several windows and saw the city was waking up. Several transports and ships were flying around the city and several buildings were lighting up the darkness of the city. Harry sighed as he looked at the inky black sky and the stars scattered across it. Hopefully he would be flying amongst them soon.

He broke out of his deep thought and walked to a room at the end of a corridor three floors up from the Jedi youngling quarters. He walked to a big circular door and punched in a code and the door rolled across to admit him.

Harry walked into a small room with round chairs and no windows and the lights were off.

He moved to sit in the round chair that was positioned in dead centre of the room and crossed his legs. He put his arms stiff by his sides and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and breathed out. He felt his body relax, and let the force flow through his body. His breathing was even and he zoned out from the rest of the world.

He felt in tune with the force and felt its power course around and through his body. However he concentrated the power on the knowledge he had learnt in nearly twelve years at the temple. His knowledge increased slightly as he felt everything he had learnt flow through his brain. Memories came forward and he remembered every major event in his life. He focused the power completely on his meditation now and felt himself distance even further from the Galaxy.

His mind seemed to course through pure tubes of power and he felt more force than he had ever felt before. His physical body felt like it no longer existed and felt his spirit rise. He could feel his force level increase and then the power exploded and he zoomed out of this state of mind and could now feel his surroundings by using his force powers as his body came back to him. This was something he had been able to do but it had never been this easy. He had never felt this close to the living force or this power before. He felt like a filter had been removed from his powers and let all the energy through. He felt _alive! _He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and slowly and carefully opened his eyes.

He felt energized and peaceful, his head was clear and his body was relaxed. He finally understood why the Jedi meditated, if it worked properly it would really help out on a mission or just to train. He stood up slowly stretched and walked out of the room and onto a balcony in the corridor outside.

The sun was coming out and had created a smudge in the inky black sky. There was a faint breeze that brushed against his face and again there was the faint sound of ships and transports but slightly louder than earlier.

He stood on the balcony for a few minutes his eyes closed and letting the force take in his surroundings. He admired the pure beauty of the planet and felt his body relax even further than it had during meditation. He took deep breaths and let the force surround his mind.

After a few minutes he walked back inside and walked to another level of the Jedi temple, which he could tell was waking up. More people were walking around now but it was mostly masters and council members, there were a few Jedi Knights around though. Unlike earlier however, he could not see any Padawans and guessed that they were training.

As he moved towards the room he was looking for, he passed the Jedi Archives that he had spent many years learning the outline of the Galaxy, the Jedi's history and the code among other things. Finally he reached the youngling training room and, as he expected, it was empty. He pulled a blaster orb out, covered his eyes with a helmet and got his lightsaber out.

After half an hour of blocking blaster shots he programed some dummies to come out so he could practice on them. Harry was an agile warrior he favoured fast style and the Soresu form with his agility added in. It was not one of the more aggressive styles but it was extremely effective. Also due to the fact that Yoda taught them the basics of most combat styles he could mix them up in the combat to make it more effective against enemies with lightsabers.

Another half an hour later Harry was exhausted but felt energized and awake. He quickly had another shower and dashed through the now fully awake Jedi temple, to have some breakfast before his trials began.

As he entered the canteen he saw his friends Dez, Yux Opla and Prelo Kolp standing in the queue waiting for breakfast, when they saw him they called him over. When he joined them Dez bumped fists with him saying, "There you are Harry! When we woke up, you were gone and we couldn't find you, we knew what today was but we thought you would have liked some sleep." The other two nodded and Harry bumped fists with them too with a small smile on his face at Dez's ribbing.

After they had gotten their food, they joined a table with other kids their age from other clans. As they ate it was the usual banter of nicking each other's food and insulting the masters.

After they had finished Master Yoda and Mace Windu came to the front. Immediately silence fell upon the younglings and they all stared at the front.

The two Jedi masters stared at the sea of little heads and Mace Windu spoke, "Younglings, as you know a number of you are undertaking trials to become padawan's today, because of that all of you have the day off to do what you please, you can remain in your quarters, you can train, you can play sport or whatever just please don't disturb the Jedi at the temple."

The rest of the younglings chorused, "Yes, Master Windu." All of their voices exactly in tune with each other.

Then Yoda came forward and spoke, "If undertaking trials you are, to the biggest classroom go and instructions given out they will be." With that the two masters walked out (or in Yoda's case he floated on his floating chair).

The younglings took this as their cue to leave and they all scrambled out of the canteen, excited about their day off. Harry was walking with his friends to the biggest classroom in the temple as they were laughing and joking together; Harry was letting the force flow through him once again and was trying to remember anything he had ever learnt. Then, sooner than they thought possible, they reached the door to the biggest classroom.

Harry turned to look at his friends they were all looking at him with sad smiles on their faces. Six people from their clan were dong the trials today, however, due to their age, his three friends and another boy from the clan were not allowed to do their trials today. They would have to wait a few months before they were given the chance.

Dez reached forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Mate as much as I want to come in there with you, I can't. Good luck mate and remember to come back to the quarters after everyone else is finished."

Harry nodded, "Thanks guys see you later." They all nodded to him and Harry turned around, took a deep breath and entered the classroom. Harry looked around the room for a moment before seeing a few of the other members of his clan who all smiled at him, he moved over to sit next to one of his clan members, receiving a thumbs up sign from one which he returned along with a smile.

Master Windu walked to the front of the class, "Ok younglings, you know what today is. Today is your chance to become Jedi padawans which is the next step into the world of the Jedi and, with a master, you could help defend the galaxy, however you only have one shot at today if you fail, you don't get another chance and the council will give you three other choices, do you understand?"

They all chorused back, "Yes Master Windu."

The Jedi Master nodded, "Good, now I need to go into the testing room to judge you with Master Yoda. I have three Jedi here to look after you here." Then he shouted to the closed door behind them, "You can come in now."

The door opened and three Jedi walked in; one looked like a padawan, the other two were either Knights or Masters. As the three Jedi moved to stand next to him, Master Windu spoke again, "Younglings please say hello to Jedi padawan Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi knights Sate Crux and Petrak."

They all chorused again, "Hello Jedi sir." –that's what they were meant to say when talking to Jedi of different ranks.

The three Jedi nodded back, "Hello".

Mace Windu spoke up once more, "Ok younglings, you will be called out one by one to undertake the trials. The first one is Urro Azkadine, good luck."

A thin boy who looked like he was of Nikto species stood up and walked through a side door with the Jedi master and silence came over the group for a minute before they all started talking about how nervous they were or how excited they were.

Well, almost all of them, Harry sat in a corner away from the larger group of initiates and began meditating. He sat on a chair his legs crossed doing exactly as he had done before in the meditation room and all the Jedi at the front saw him.

Kenobi whispered to the other two Jedi's who were to be watching the initiates, "We should make them all do that, you know? I remember how stressed I was on the day of my trials."

The other Jedi nodded, "C'mon."

Sate Crux went to the front and shouted, "Ok younglings, we can see your excited but if you look at the back a young man there is meditating, and we remember being in your shoes and how stressed we were so we think it would help so c'mon, grab a chair and start."

The younglings groaned slightly but did as they were told because they had to show respect. They sat at a desk and started meditating.

As the Jedi watched, they saw Harry go through the same experience as he had earlier that day, and having gone through it themselves they knew what had happened and could tell from the way his face and body were so relaxed.

Kenobi looked at the others, a concerned look on his face "Could you guys meditate the way a Jedi is meant to as a youngling because I sure couldn't."

The other Jedi looked at him as if he was mad, "Of course we couldn't, I doubt even Master Yoda could. We need to talk to him about this because as he is so young, the power could get the better of him." Said Petrak

The others nodded, "Yeah I agree." said Sate Crux, "I don't even know _how_ he is doing it though, I haven't ever heard of someone having enough power to do it as a youngling."

The others said no more but just watched the rest of the younglings meditate and, as their names were called, they got up and left.

Finally Harry's name was called and then the other Jedi understood; he could meditate the way Jedi were meant to because he was meant to be the chosen one.

Harry walked down the corridor with Master Windu. He was calming himself with his knowledge and trying to remember his lightsaber combat style.

When they reached the room they were going to, Harry realized it was a room he had never seen open and now he knew why. As the door opened and they walked in Harry saw a round room with a desk, some dummies and a large round object at one end that he had no idea what it was.

Windu showed Harry to the desk and told him to sit before walking away from the desk. Harry looked around again and saw a long table on a stand above him. At the table were Masters Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, Qui-Gon Gin and Mace Windu (who had just sat down).

Then Ki Adi Mundi stood up, "Harry Potter, youngling, twelve years of age here for his padawan trials." He said clearly and loudly before he turned his gaze to look at Harry, "Harry, you see the screen in front of you? It will come up with questions on everything you have learnt in your twelve years at the temple, complete as many questions as you can. You have ninety minutes starting now."

Harry pulled the screen and the computer towards him and started to answer the questions. He was surprised at how easy he found them considering some of the stuff he had learnt ten years ago. When he was out of time he had done over three hundred questions and thought he caught looks of surprise on the masters' faces.

After the first test, he had to show his ability with a lightsaber and even though the blade was losing power slowly, he did well. He slayed over one hundred dummies and thanks to his agility he only got hit five times with the practice sabers.

Then he turned his attention to the huge ball at the back off the room, it opened and a machine blaster cannon was poking out if it. He quickly understood what he had to do, he had to prevent the shot hitting him in any way possible.

He heard the countdown from Ki, "Harry don't worry its low powered, three, two, one, go!"

The blasters began firing right away. Harry moved his lightsaber, deflecting some leaping backwards to gain a little more space, blocking shots as he went. He landed and started pulling things from the ground with the force to defend himself. He used his lightsaber to block more shots but then realized there was something else he could try; it was something no youngling should be able to do due to their lack of power. But he thought about the fact that being a Jedi was not risk free so it was worth a shot.

He put his lightsaber away jumped for cover and took some deep breaths, before he began to summon all the force he could. When he felt the same amount of power he felt that morning, he leapt from behind his cover and waited.

The shots came at him and Harry raised his hands and used force push. The shots that were heading to him stopped slowly and started heading backwards and collided with the cannon causing enough damage that it suddenly exploded!

The masters looked at Harry shock evident on their faces. Harry looked at them with a sheepish look on his face. After a few moments, Qui-Gon managed to speak, "Thanks…um, Harry please return to your quarters and we will speak to you later."

Harry made his way back to his clan's chambers unsurely. He walked into the quarters to see the rest of the clan sitting there (the others had gone before him). Dez looked at him stood up and bumped fists with him, "Hey mate how did it go?"

They both sat down next to Yux and Prelo, "It went ok, I guess, but they looked pretty shocked at the end so I don't know it that's a good or bad thing." They all nodded to show they understood.

Then Yux spoke, "Hey guys lets go get an early dinner I am starving."

The other three boys laughed as Prelo said, "Yux I swear to the Order you are always thinking of your stomach."

Yux glared, "Shut up, its normal, my species need to eat a lot."

The other boys had to admit that. They had researched all major species within the galaxy over the years and one of the key features of Yux's species that it had an enormous stomach. Dez spoke up after a moment, "Well come on then, it will help pass time." Together the boys left for the canteen for dinner.

Two hours later the boys got back from dinner. Dez collapsed down on the couch and groaned. "One of these days do you reckon I will get that just because it's an 'all you can eat' buffet, it does not mean that you _have_ to eat all of it?"

The other boys laughed at his discomfort. Then Yux said, "You wimp, I ate at least four times the amount you did."

Dez looked at him, "Yeah, well your species stomachs are at least four times bigger than a humans so we ate about the same if you think about it. I filled my stomach and so did your."

By this point, Prelo was laughing so hard his face was turning from red to blue (Prelo is the same species as Shaak Ti) and the other two were not much better. Dez looked around after a moment and noticed that Harry was talking to one of the caretakers who looked after the younglings and pointed this out to the other two.

When the caretaker left the others ran to Harry, "So?" Asked Dez.

Harry grinned, "The Council wants to see me."

The rest of the guys smiled too, they knew this meant that it was probably good news. They all slapped him on the back, "Good luck mate." They all said. Harry nodded and sprinted out of the room.

The guard walked Harry in front of the council and Harry saw Master Yoda and Mace Windu who, today being a rare exception, the younglings hardly ever saw outside of the classroom.

"Young Potter, good today you were." Said Yoda.

Mace Windu smiled, "That's putting it lightly, Harry you got the second highest score ever recorded at the trials for younglings, behind Yoda."

Harry was beyond shocked; he had more power than Master Windu had at his age!

The others smiled, "We knew that would shock you." Said a voice behind him and he realized it was the padawan he had seen earlier sitting beside Qui-Gon Gin who had to be his master. Harry grinned at him.

"Yes, so Harry, needless to say you passed." said Ki Adi Mundi.

Harry felt like his heart would burst with happiness; he had done it he was a padawan!

"Yes, passed you did," said Yoda.

Mace Windu then spoke up, "Now as you know Harry, a padawan has a master who they follow and learn from. The council is pleased to announce that your new master is Kit Fisto!"

Harry turned around to see a Nautolan Jedi come towards him and smiled. Harry had met Fisto a few times and had got on with him very well. The two shook hands and Kit said, "Harry, I am honoured to be your master, I am sure we will work well together and I am also certain you will make a great Jedi."

Harry swelled at the praise, "Thank you, Master." Kit gave his trademark grin.

"That attitude will get you far Harry, now I believe as a padawan you get your own quarters so I suggest you go and say goodbye to your clan, we will talk more in the morning."

Harry nodded and as he did it, despite the happiness of becoming a Padawan, he would now have to say goodbye to the people who were his family in all but blood.

He said a quick goodbye and thanked the masters and sprinted to the quarters. He quickly punched in the code and sprinted to his best mates.

They looked at him and smiled. Dez said, "I take it by your grin that you passed."

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yup my new master is Kit Fisto."

The others smiled before Yux stated, "Lucky he is such a laugh."

Then they all got sad looks, "So now I guess you have to leave." Said Dez and Harry nodded sadly.

Harry took a breath before saying, "C'mon I will pack and we can walk to my new quarters and say goodbye there." The others nodded and walked to the room they slept in with the other boys from the clan.

Harry pulled a small bag from under his bed and packed the few things he owned: a toothbrush, two spare tunics, spare trousers, and extra cloak, a spare belt and a photo of the whole clan standing together when they were about seven or eight.

Then as he was walking out he remembered something. He dashed back to the bedside table and opened the draw. Inside was a necklace it was a plain leather brown strap with a triangle, a circle inside it and a line up the middle. Apparently he had been wearing it when he came from his own universe and he had made it fit him as each year went by, he had worn it every day up until about a year ago when he got the feeling he would not have it after he took it with him. As it was the only link to his own universe he did not want to lose it so he kept it safe in the draw.

He walked out and his friends and they looked at him, "Ready?" asked Dez. Harry nodded and they walked out.

Harry stood outside the door to his new quarters facing his friends. For the first time there walk through the temple had not been fun it had been near silence. It was dark now but the moonlight reflected the sadness in his friends' faces.

Harry took a breath to calm his nerves and spoke, "Guys we have been friends for as long as we can all remember and remember this is not goodbye just because I am leaving, we all knew we were going to go our separate ways one day but remember we will still see each other and you will be going into these rooms soon any republic credits you like."

They all looked at Harry and one by one they hugged him, "Yeah Harry's right," said Dez, "We will still see each other." They all nodded to each other and one hug later the three boys walked off and Harry entered his room, and knew this was another step on his Jedi Journey.

A/N:_ hope this was good longest chapter ever written twelve pages hope u like it. Dez will be coming back and the other two may make a cameo. Obi Wan will also appear more and Padme will be in it soon. Kit Fisto is one of my fave characters and as Obi Wan was too young to be his master Kit was my next choice. If any of you are wondering if Anakin will make an appearance I have not decided yet but if he does it will only be here and there and will obvs not turn to the dark side. As some of you may hove figured out the neclace is the DH symbol u will see its use in a chapter or two as always please review i like to hear people like my stuff_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N: Cheers for the reviews guys and over a thousand views in four days so thanks. This will just be a small chapter about Harry being a padawan and learning the differences think of it as a late Easter present from me. Next chapter will be the main story._

_I own nothing of George Lucas' world_

_Continuing straight from the last chapter_

Harry turned around and walked into his quarters, as the door closed he looked around.

It was as plain as he could imagine, the walls and the floor were white and there was no decoration at all. At one side of the room stood a wardrobe and a chest of drawers while in the middle there was a large single bed that had white sheets. There was another door in the room and through it was an en-suite bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet. There were two large windows going down the walls beside the bed, and next to the bed a lightsaber holder and a small bedside cabinet completed the furniture for the room.

Harry picked up his bag and began to unpack. He hung his tunics in the wardrobe, put his trousers in the drawers, put the picture on his bedside cabinet and toiletries in the bathroom.

Glancing at the lightsaber holder for a moment, he looked down at his lightsaber; he badly needed a new one, this one was so low on power it barely had its glow anymore. He put it into the holder and collapsed down onto his bed. This was going to be his new home for at least the next five years. He knew why the Jedi kept it plain; because if they didn't they would become to attached to the temple.

All of a sudden he felt hot tears run down his face. He tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a Jedi but now it seemed real. He was going to spend the rest of his life defending the galaxy. There would be no more time to mess about with his friends or bad mouth the Jedi masters. Now he was on the road to becoming a Jedi and even though it was the first step he had to live his life completely by their rules now. The rules were more relaxed with the younglings but now he was a padawan and a proper Jedi, he would have to live his life to the code completely. Above all of this he was really going to miss his friends.

Then he heard a knock at the door. He managed to say, "Come in." He heard the door open and he looked up expecting to see Master Yoda or Kit Fisto, but to his surprise, it was the padawan he had seen earlier; Obi Wan Kenobi.

Obi Wan sat beside him and looked at him. He said nothing for a minute but then said five words, "It's okay let it out."

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and let the barriers down. Tears came thick and fast into his lap. He was expecting the older Jedi to mock or laugh at him, but Obi Wan said nothing but just let him cry. He put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and waited for him to stop.

Finally after about ten minutes Harry had calmed down he looked at the older Jedi, "How did you know?"

It took all of Obi Wan's self-control to suppress a chuckle. "I've been a padawan for nearly ten years and almost every, if not every single, new Jedi who comes here and is upset when they are first accepted. I know it's scary; all this sudden change and you are going to miss your clan, there is no getting around that but it will get better, it seems impossible now I know, but it will get better. I felt exactly as you did when I first became a padawan I thought I would never make a good Jedi, but my master helped me through it and so will yours, and all of us padawan's are here to help you too."

Harry looked up at him, "You mean that?"

Obi Wan did give a slight chuckle at these words, "Of course I do, Master Fisto will help you because he was in your shoes once and us padawans are like a big clan, we may not eat or sleep together like the youngling clans do but we look out for each other like the youngling clans do."

Harry looked at him and saw truth in his eyes, "Thanks you Obi Wan, that's really nice to hear."

Obi Wan chuckled again, "I know how you feel, I felt the same way when an experienced padawan talked to me on my first night, now come on go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow. You have a lot of things to talk about with your master and you need your energy, the padawan day is a lot more energetic than the younglings day."

Harry nodded shook hands with the older padawan and after he walked out he pulled of his tunic brushed his teeth and went to bed excited about what adventures being a Jedi may bring. He knew it was only the first step but he was on the road to becoming a Jedi legend and fulfilling his destiny which was destroying the Sith.

_A/N: I know its short but this was more of a filler chapter really I just wanted to give obi wan a bit of a role. The next chapter will be longer and Padme will be in it. It will be about six months after this and Harry's friends will be padawans and he will have a new lightsaber and will have gone on some missions. Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_A/N: thanks for the reviews guys this chapter Harry has been a padawan for six months and his friends are all padawan's too. Padme will make an appearance in this chapter and Harry has been on a few small missions with Kit Fisto already and has his proper lightsaber. This is six months before the events of the phantom menace._

Harry walked through the halls in the Jedi temple. He had been a padawan for six months now and loved the life he had. Kit was a great master and even though it had been a short time with him Harry had learnt a lot.

The most useful thing of everything was an increase of form five in lightsaber combat. The reason he had learnt this was so he would to better in one-on-one combat, he was naturally good at the form due to his superior, knowledge of form three. He had focused on the Djem more than Shien, since that concentrated of blocking blaster fire and he was already good at that again due to form three. However Djem focused on lightsaber dueling such as blocks and counter attacks which would be his main help in one-on-one combat. It was a good way of developing good fighting skills without getting aggressive. However since this form of combat required good upper body strength and strong core muscles, over the last four months; under the supervision of his master Harry had undergone an intense physical training program in the temple's fitness centre. Lifting weights, running, exercises such as press-ups and sit-ups. After doing this for four months six days a week and three hours a day, Harry had gained a lot of strength. He still had a thin build because it was how he was naturally built. But he was no longer a skinny twelve year old. He was thirteen now and had large biceps for his thin build and strong chest muscles and the faint definition of a six-pack which he was intent on getting.

However his agility was as good as ever due to his masters insistence that he kept up his martial arts, the basics of which Master Windu taught them as younglings, and his constant training in form three, to get better at form five and natural fast attacking speed. And thanks to Kit Fisto's mastery of form one of lightsaber combat, he had become better at that too. Which as form one was the essence of all forms of lightsaber combat, it had greatly improved his skill with a lightsaber. Along with teachings of form five, he now was one of the most skilled if not _the_ most skilled padawan in the temple. Overall he could now do much more than he could six months ago. He thanked the Order for giving him Master Fisto.

In the past six months his friends had become padawan's and had all had their first mission.

They all had different fighting styles. Dez had a very aggressive fighting style mostly of form four and form seven. It was effective but, Harry and Yux were concerned as was his master; if he got too aggressive in his fighting he could get angry which would lead to hatred: the two most common emotions of the Dark Side. Even Master Yoda was concerned as he had seen Dez struggle to control his emotions in their years as younglings. Because this made him highly susceptible to the Dark Side he had assigned him one of the highest acclaimed Jedi masters in the temple; Plo Koon. That reassured his best friends a great deal: Koon had a strong sense of Justice and was an excellent swords man and would know if Dez took his anger too far and would discipline him in the way of the Jedi.

However Yux had a rare fighting style. He had a fibre cord linked lightsaber, which could be used as two lightsaber's or a double bladed one. He was skilled in the Jar'Kai fighting style, which involved wielding two lightsaber's or if the lightsaber's were joined together he was an agile warrior and his blades could cause ultimate destruction. On the occasion when he only used on blade however, as it was not his favoured form of combat, he used the Force more than another Jedi would so with one blade he used, form six two which was a duellists style which helped due to the similarity in the style he used when duelling separate blades.

Prelo used the normal form of combat of form one but he was not as skilled as other padawans. However, he was very attuned with the living force, more so than all other padawans-except Harry due to him being the chosen one-, and most Jedi knights and even one master. This made up for his lack of skill with a lightsaber because he could sense danger more than other Jedi and that gave him an advantage over his opponents.

Harry walked into the canteen and picked up an apple, a bottle of blue milk and two slices of bread that he popped in a high powered toaster for five seconds. After he was finished he looked around. He saw Yux and Prelo sitting with a girl from their old clan who was named Akaso and was the only human girl from the clan. Harry walked over to his friends and they bumped fists, "Hey guys where's Dez?" Asked Harry not looking at Akaso.

Yux and Prelo grimaced at him, "Well you know he got back from that mission yesterday?" Said Prelo. Harry nodded, Dez had been sent on a mission last week and he had gotten back and apparently had done a brilliant job, or so he said.

"Well," said Yux, "Apparently after his master told the council his summary of the mission, Dez was in big trouble. Apparently he left his master and went into a fight on his own, needless to say that the fight was a trap and the people they were trailing got away, by the time they finished fighting and realized they had gone, the bad guys had entered hyperspace and were probably halfway across the galaxy. So he basically lost them the mission for a little action and let his arrogance get in the way."

Harry nodded his friend had lost the Jedi a target and was getting punished for it. He took a bite of his toast and a swig of his milk and then looked back at his friends and said, "So what's his punishment?"

His two friends shrugged but Akaso started to speak, "Nice to see you too Harry, he's cleaning out the fitness centre for two weeks then he has been banned from missions for a month."

Harry smiled and nodded he apologized for not greeting her and asked her about how her life was going since she had become a padawan. Although the Jedi were banned from making attachments, the masters knew with people from your clan; it couldn't be helped since they had grown up together. Harry considered Akaso a sister, and she considered him a brother as she did with every boy from the clan. Although Harry considered the other girls from his clan sisters and the other boys from his clan were like brothers, he was of course closer to Dez and everyone knew that, the two of them were more like twins. As they talked they both agreed that they did not envy Dez's punishment.

After a while Akaso went to sit with her friends over at the next table and some boys came to sit with Harry, Yux and Prelo. After half an hour, Harry was eating his third apple and then he felt two hands grab his shoulders and knew instantly who it was.

Harry turned around and stood up to see the grinning face of his master and Harry knew he was in for a wind up, "So young padawan why aren't you wearing your tunic and where is your equipment?"

Harry smiled at his master, "Sorry Master but after breakfast I was planning on going for a run and then practicing my form five combat and finishing with meditating and a tunic isn't exactly good training clothing for running."

His master looked at him a serious look on his face, "Well I am sorry my young padawan, but the council has requested an audience with both of us about a mission they are sending us on. Meet me outside the chambers in half an hour and dress properly." With that he turned around a walked off.

Harry sat back down and saw his friends grinning at him, "What?" He asked.

Yux who was sitting next to him punched him, "Harry you know when a padawan gets called to the council for a mission, it's a big one. You are such a jammy git you have only had three missions and now you have a big one."

Harry smiled but said nothing else except, "Ok guys, I will talk to you later." He threw his milk bottle and apple core in the bin and went to his room to change.

Once in his room Harry pulled of his undershirt and put on a dark brown tunic and black trousers he pulled on his cloak which was also black and pulled on his dark brown boots. (Harry is wearing Anakin's clothes basically I am not very good at describing them). He attached his utility belt to his waist and picked up his lightsaber. He had had the weapon for a while now but the novelty of having his own proper lightsaber had not worn off yet. It had a firebrand hilt, which he thought was really cool and his friends were jealous of as they all had guardian style hilts and thought they were boring. Harry pressed the button and a blue blade ignited, but unlike most lightsabers, it had a black core instead of a white one. Harry clipped it to his belt and made sure his hair was neat. He sighed when he saw it. As a padawan he was required to have short hair. Even though when short his hair was not as messy as when it was long; short hair didn't suit him. He didn't mind the braid he had but he would much rather get rid of it. He tucked the braid on his shoulder, pulled the hood of his cloak up, and headed out.

Harry waited outside the council chambers with his master. Even though Kit Fisto was on the council, he wasn't allowed in for the time being as this meeting concerned both of them for a mission that was being given to them by the council.

Harry was leaning against the wall wondering about Dez and his punishment and what sort of mission the council wanted to see him about. He hoped it was for a big one like his friends said, but, as he had only been a padawan for six months, he knew not to get his hopes up.

Then Kit Fist turned to him, "Harry I am not going to lecture you on how to speak to the masters as you already know that you have to show them the upmost respect at all times. But if I am asked to take a seat on the council when we go in, for the time I am sitting there I am not your master, I am a member of the council and you have to treat me as such."

Harry looked at his master and nodded, "Yes Master, I understand."

Kit grinned back at him, "Good."

A few minutes after this the door opened and they were called in. Harry and Kit stood in the centre of the room and bowed to the masters. Harry looked around and saw that the council was not exactly full. Yoda and master Windu were there of course. He recognised Obi Wan's master Qui-Gon Jinn, then he saw Yux's master Aayla Secura and two other Jedi Masters he knew by sight but had never spoken to so he didn't know their names.

Mace Windu spoke first, "Padawan Harry, Master Kit Fisto has informed us of your dedication to your training and improvement in your lightsaber skills, he has also told us of your achievement on your missions and your respect for the order so for that we congratulate you."

The masters nodded their agreement and Harry bowed to them again, "Thank you masters."

Then Master Yoda spoke, "Young padawan, your hood lower. See your face we must."

Harry realised he had not lowered his hood and quickly apologised to the masters and pulled his hood down. He tucked the braid behind his ear in an attempt to hide it, and the ancient master gave a small chuckle and said, "Ashamed of your braid you should not be, your skills it shows."

The other Jedi exchanged a grin, clearly they had seen other padawans do that before and the human Jedi remembered how annoying their braid was. Master Windu directed the conversation again, "Master Kit Fisto, Padawan Harry, we have felt unease within the force recently and we have seen the trade federation step up in activity; they are forming a blockade over Naboo and we worry they will attempt an invasion. We know the separatists are cowards but if there is somebody else in charge of them, we have no idea what may come about. So we are proposing to send you two to Naboo to protect the palace and especially the royal inhabitants. As you may know Master Fisto the elections for a new ruler are taking place next month and the king is very much despised by all of Naboo so it is very strained there at the moment.

Kit spoke in response, "So, masters, what you are proposing is that me and my padawan go to Naboo and protect the palace if the trade federation decide to invade the planet"?

Master Yoda and Windu nodded, "Do you accept this mission?" asked Mace Windu.

Kit looked at his padawan who looked at him and nodded and Kit looked at the masters and nodded too.

Mace Windu nodded back, "Ok, may the force be with you both. The king knows about this so when you get there someone should be there to greet you."

The two nodded again to show they understood,

Then Yoda spoke, "Then over this session is. Master Kit Fisto procedures you know?" Kit nodded at him and Harry and his master left the room. As they were at the door Secura called out to them, "Kit good luck."

Harry turned to the woman and then looked at his master who nodded back but then Harry grinned as he saw his master's face colour slightly; it looked like his master liked the female Jedi Master as more than a friend.

As soon as they were out Kit turned to his apprentice, "My young padawan, we have our first proper mission you need to go and pack, but please bring some different coloured clothes, the Jedi have no problem with you dressing like that but king Veruna probably will. So just bring something different and bring some rations, just in case. I will meet you at the transport area in half an hour."

Harry nodded and ran to his quarters. He was finally getting a proper mission after six months. He entered his quarters and packed his extra clothes, his spare cloak and spare boots. Then he grabbed his equipment to put in his belt: a Husk-98 comlink, a grappling hook, aqua breather, holoprojector and rations. Then he made sure his lightsaber was still attached to his belt, picked up his bag and was almost out before he remembered something.

He dropped his bag and ran to his bedside cabinet and opened a drawer. Inside was the necklace he had gotten from the universe he had come from. He picked it up and threw it round his neck. It was a bit small but not uncomfortably so. He decided he would make it bigger on the way, he picked up his bag again took one last look around his quarters and headed out.

Harry walked to the transport area and was expecting to find his master waiting by the Jedi star fighters but when he got to the hangar he found it empty. So he closed his eyes and reached tried to sense his master. He found him quickly and saw him waiting by the cruisers. He ran over to him.

When Kit Fisto saw his padawan he was relieved, he had forgotten to tell him they wouldn't be flying themselves to Naboo and were going on the Radiant VII. He quickly explained why they were going by transport. The reason was they didn't want to look threatening, when he was satisfied that his padawan had everything he needed they stepped onto the ship.

Once on board and the luggage was put away they met the pilots who told them they would be going into light speed so the journey would not take very long, but there was a drink and food area at the back where they could get something to eat from.

Harry and Kit sat at a table and tried to do some meditating. But then Harry remembered something he wanted to ask his master. He looked at him and saw he was not having much luck meditating and figured he could ask him now.

"Master do you have feelings for Aayla Secura?"

Kit instantly knew by "feelings" Harry meant fancy, or love and he got a faint red tinge across his green skin. Harry knew what that meant and although he found it funny he was concerned for his master.

"But master Fisto attachment is forbidden."

Kit Fisto nodded, "Don't you think we know that?" He said in a hushed voice, "The council figured it out too, pretty much everyone knows, they said so long as we never acted on our feelings we would be okay. Harry, take my advice, never fall in love as a Jedi, it is torture having to ignore your feelings okay? Aayla and I get by, but only because we both know the feeling is mutual. If I didn't it would drive me mad so just be careful alright?"

Harry could see the concern etched in his master's face and deep in his black eyes. Harry nodded, "Okay master, I understand. I am gonna take a look around."

Harry stood up stretched drained his Juri juice, and took a walk. Halfway round he was delighted to find a mini fitness centre. He turned on the treadmill (**couldn't think of a star wars name for it) **and set at a reasonably fast jogging speed and started to run. He set the distance to two thousand five hundred metres and started the clock.

An hour and twenty-five minutes later Harry was soaked in sweat, his heart was pumping fast and he felt wide-awake. He quickly showered off the sweat as the pilot announced that they would be landing soon. So he walked out dressed in a white Jedi tunic and trousers and a cream cloak, much to his master's happiness that he had changed his normal colour scheme of black.

They picked up their bags and strapped themselves into the seats as the transport started its descent. Finally it landed and Harry and his master stepped into the lush planet that was Naboo.

A guard came out and shook their hands, "Greetings Jedi, my name is captain Panaka. I will show you to your rooms and then the king requests to talk to you, Master Fisto, this way please."

As they walked through the Theed palace's front garden, Harry admired the plants and the trees. The multitude of bright colours; green, blue, purple, red, gold, white and yellow from the plants intertwined with the orange of the sunset and Harry decided they looked beautiful. There were plant archways and trees with all kinds of fruit with benches on either side of a gravel path that crunched underfoot had a strange beauty and the noises of the birds were very peaceful.

Harry received another shock when he was shown his room. The quarters at the temple were plain and identical to each other in every way. The room he saw in front of him, however, was amazing; the walls were a deep red colour and the carpet was soft, the ceiling was high and the glass-pained windows went all the way up to the ceiling. The bed was even better. It was a four-poster with a thick red duvet and the softest mattress Harry had ever felt. The pillows were big and fluffy. The room was also spacious and had more storage space than five padawan quarters put together. In the corner were a few soft armchairs and a sofa around a fire, which was crackling merrily, casting a soft glow around the room. Harry decided he was going to love living here.

Harry unpacked the few things he had brought. He put his tunics on the shelves and put his trousers in the trunk at the end of the bed. He unclipped his utility belt and put it on the cabined next to the bed and then took off his tunic and put on his undershirt before moving to sit in front of the fire. He knew his master would want to speak to him and he waited patiently.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at his door and in stepped Kit. He sat next to Harry and quickly explained what the King had talked to him about. "Harry I recommend you spend most of your days in the back palace garden. I saw it on my way here, the king has kindly said you can take a run through it each day and has allowed us a room in which to train. If you are going to ask how long we will be here, I don't know but it will be after the elections take place so at least two months."

Harry grinned. Two months, he could live with that.

Kit continued, "Well my young padawan, if that is everything I suggest you go to bed. I will see you tomorrow." With that, Kit stood up and walked out briskly. Harry put the fire out and collapsed into the softest bed he had ever felt and was asleep within minutes.

Harry woke the next morning to the feeling of the sun streaming through the windows and he heard the birds sing outside. Harry got out of bed and looked out of one of the many windows. He saw the garden his master had mentioned earlier and liked the look of it. Unlike the one at the front of the palace it did not have many exotic plants, but was a large expanse of luscious, bright green grass, with a large lake glimmering in the sunlight beside it. Harry pulled on a fresh undershirt and trousers and decided to go for a run around the lake.

Harry stepped outside his room and let the clean, fresh, morning air whip his skin. He then walked off into the garden, nodding at the people he saw. Most of them looked like quite wealthy people but there were guards too. After a while he reached the edge of the lake and started to jog.

Harry now sat by the lake at a quiet edge away from everyone else. He had his belt clipped on but he and his master had decided that it was too hot to wear tunics too. After he had finished his run he had showered quickly and had dressed in a clean undershirt and had had a quick breakfast. Following that, he had taken a quite walk in the garden. He had found this quite spot and had decided to take advantage of it. Coruscant was never this quiet and he had decided this would be a great place to meditate.

Harry sat by the lake, letting his body open itself and feel the force flow through it. His master and Master Yoda had warned him not to go completely out of himself a lot so he kept in the sounds of his surroundings. He had never been in a place as easy to meditate as this before. Then he felt someone's presence and it was no one he knew. He decided to wait and see who it was. Then he heard a soft voice that Harry quickly decided was more beautiful than any palace garden in the world.

"Hello?" the voice questioned.

Harry opened his eyes and quickly stood up and looked at the person in front of him. She was about thirteen, same age as Harry maybe a bit older, dressed in a simple blue dress. She had long brown hair that went right down her back and contrasted well with her cream coloured skin and then he looked into her eyes; they were the brown and very soft. Harry was in awe, sure, there were girls at the temple but this girl–no, woman, was something different.

"Hello milady," said Harry respectfully and he bowed to her.

She giggled slightly and curtseyed back, "Please just call me Padme, Padme Naberrie."

Padme, Harry thought, he had never heard such an amazing name before in his life. Then she spoke again.

"So what's your name?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Oh, sorry Padme, my name's Harry, Harry Potter."

She nodded when he said his name, "Harry I have never seen you around here before."

Harry grinned, as the two sat down on the grass next to the lake and he responded, "No, you wouldn't have. I only got here last night, I am here with my master I am a Jedi padawan. So, I take it you live here? It's very nice, very peaceful and I don't think I have ever seen anything more beautiful." Of course Harry was lying, Padme was the most beautiful sight in the world and nothing could beat that.

Padme gasped; she had met on of the legendary guardians of the galaxy! Then she blushed at the praise he gave her home world, "Yes I have lived here all my life I love it here like you said it is very beautiful, but you're a Jedi that is amazing."

Harry sighed slightly, "It can be Padme, and some parts are; the sense of achievement I feel when I complete are hard assignment or when I passed my padawan tests to become a padawan was amazing. But it is a hard life, especially learning to let go of all emotions and then control yourself so you don't let emotions take control."

Padme looked confused, "What do you mean let go of emotion and what other things make it hard?"

Harry sighed and thought of a way to explain it, "Ok, say somebody wanted something but for whatever reason they couldn't have it, but somebody else could what would they feel?"

Padme looked surprised but answered easily, "Jealousy, anger and hatred of the person."

Harry nodded, "Exactly. Hatred, anger and jealousy are three main things that lead to the Dark Side of the Force. As Jedi, we use the force for peace whereas the Dark Side uses it for power. To prevent Jedi from falling victim to the Dark Side by feeling these emotions the Jedi have to let go of them all even the good ones such as love, so the Jedi are forbidden to create attachments to people and love is forbidden."

Padme was shocked beyond belief, "You can't love?"

Harry shook his head, "All attachment is forbidden, that's why we are taken away from our parents normally from about two months so we don't know them and can't form attachments and like I said, to do this we have to let go of all emotion. As the masters say attachment is not the Jedi way."

Padme felt sad for the young man sitting in front of her and badly wanted to say something that would make it better but she knew she couldn't. She decided to change the subject. "Harry how else is it hard, being a Jedi I mean?"

Harry smiled; this would be a long explanation, "Well Padme, all Jedi live their life by the Jedi code which outlines the life of a Jedi it goes like this; Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. Basically we have to spend our lives serving the Jedi and yes it can be rewarding, but living your life by the rules it is hard to avoid temptation and not think of the free life you could have, but that's another way to be tempted to the dark side."

Padme nodded, "Is there anything else?"

Harry nodded, "The training can be tough, we have to learn lightsaber combat and we have to keep fit, and learning the force–" to demonstrate he skipped a rock across the lake without touching it "–when I was younger was hard too."

Then Padme changed the subject again, "Harry can you tell me how you grew up with the Jedi?"

Harry smiled. This girl sure was curious. "Well I came to the Jedi at just over a year old and that is old for a youngling to be accepted but due to my high power they accepted me into the Jedi temple to learn the ways of the Jedi. When I was three I joined a clan of other younglings my age and we stayed together for nine years. As the years passed I learnt more about ways of the Jedi; such as the code, the layout of the galaxy, lightsaber combat, using and changeling the force and stuff like that. As I said before, attachment is forbidden, one place that attachment is accepted is within youngling clans as the council know it is unavoidable. Well our clan bonded pretty quickly, but I have three best friends called, Dez, Yux and Prelo. I am a little closer to Dez though. Then after I had learnt everything I could as a youngling I took my padawan trials and passed and Kit Fisto became my master. I built my lightsaber and went on a few missions with him and yesterday we were told to come here so we did and well here I am." He finished with a cheeky grin.

Padme was awed by how much this young man had told her. Then he spoke again, "Well Padme enough about me, what's it like living here on Naboo?"

She blushed, "Well, I live with my mum and dad and my older sister Sola and I love living here. I went to school here and hoped to become a politician but I am hoping to be elected queen in the coming elections!"

Harry was shocked! She surely couldn't be much older than him. His expression must have shown his shock because she quickly said, "Harry please don't think you have to treat me differently than what you are doing now. Ever since I became a candidate, everyone has been treating me like somebody special. It is nice to be able to sit and talk to you because you treat me like a normal person".

Harry smiled, "Ok Padme, don't worry, I won't treat you differently."

Then a bell chimed from somewhere and Padme looked sad, "Harry I have to go, it has been really nice to talk to you."

Harry nodded, "Same for me Padme could we talk again sometime?"

Padme smiled, "Harry I would love to."

Harry was relieved he stood up and gave her a hand up. He stuck out his hand but Padme shook her head. She batted his and away and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. At first Harry was stunned but then hugged her back, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Padme let go, "Bye Harry, talk to you tomorrow, here at the same time?"

Harry nodded, "Padme I would love to." Padme smiled in response at him and walked off.

Harry watched her go. He had just told her basically his life story and yet it had been so easy to do. He felt the necklace and knew that the only thing he had not told her about was how he came to this galaxy. She was an amazing girl and Harry instantly thought, _'No attachment is not the Jedi way you are only going to be here for a while then you will leave and never see her again, we are friends nothing more.'_ Harry walked off and, for the first time, he doubted following the Jedi code. As he walked to his room he convinced himself that they were friends and nothing more. But whenever he thought of her, he felt so happy, it was a happiness he had never felt about anyone before. He collapsed down on his bed furiously working to keep his mind from thinking about how beautiful, funny and nice she was.

Deep down, however, Harry knew that he had formed a deeper attachment to Padme then he had anyone else.

_A/N: So Harry has met Padme how will this leave him feeling about the Jedi order and what will happen to them during this mission. One word this will not be a Sith Harry story and for the moment Harry and Padme will be friends but will admit their feelings before Anakin and Padme did in the prequel series._

_As always please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry been a while had some GCSE revision 2 do_

_C IN MATHS :D SO NO REVISION TONITE SO HERE U GO_

_Thanks for the reviews but keep them coming._

_This continues a few hours after the last one._

* * *

Padme walked into her house on Naboo looking for her older sister Sola. She looked everywhere; all the bedrooms, the dining room, the kitchen and family room. She couldn't find her anywhere. In the end she asked her mother.

"Mother have you seen Sola anywhere I need to talk to her about something"?

Jobal Naberrie looked at her youngest child the surprise clear in her eyes. He two daughters got on better than most siblings that she knew. But not to the extent when they asked to talk to each other.

"No Padme she isn't here at the moment and I don't know when she will be back".

Padme sighed and Jobal could see her daughter looked disappointed. "But Padme you could talk to me about what you were going to ask her".

Padme looked at her mother in surprise. Did she really want to talk to her about it? She would have preferred to talk to Sola but she needed to talk to someone, and she didn't know when her sister would be back. She figured it wouldn't hurt.

She looked up at her mother and took a deep breath. She spoke in a soft but firm voice "I met a boy mother, the best boy I have ever met".

Jobal's eyes widened in surprise, of all the things she was expecting, it was not that her daughter had developed a crush on a boy. Then Padme carried on.

"He was so sweet. I saw him meditating by the lake and I walked up to him and we started talking. He told me about his life and I told him about mine. His eyes- she sighed- they were so green, they were greener than the grass in the garden. They seemed to star into my very soul. His hair was messy but in a good way and as black as the clearest night".

Jobal stared at her daughter in disbelief. From what her daughter had described this was not a boy she knew. She asked trying to sound as normal as possible "Have I or your father ever met him"?

A sad look crossed Padme's face and she shook her head. "No he isn't even from Naboo, he is from coruscant. But it wouldn't have worked out anyway he is a Jedi".

Jobal was stunned her daughter had met one of the legendary guardians of the galaxy but even more shocked when she saw her daughters eyes fill with tears. Her daughter never cried! She walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace and Jobal understood why. The Jedi law on attachment meant that a relationship would never work.

Padme moved immediately into her mother's embrace. She didn't like crying because she thought it made her look weak. But she had been under so much stress recently with running for queen, and meeting Harry had been the final straw. She couldn't control her emotions anymore she had to let them out.

Meanwhile Jobal felt sorry for her daughter because she knew due to the extent of her sadness this was not a crush. Her youngest daughter was in love, weather she knew about it or not. As her daughter sobbed into her shoulder Jobal knew she could only imagine the pain Padme was feeling.

Back in his room Harry was lying face down on his bed not moving but in deep thought. He was trying to work out his feelings for Padme. The trouble was whenever he got to any attachment that was more than friend; he furiously denied that he felt about her that way.

After a while of thinking but getting nowhere Harry sat up and hid his face in his hands. He was more confused than he had been in his life. Then he heard a knock on his door and Harry sensed who it was. "Come in master", Harry called out.

The door clicked open and Kit Fisto stepped in. "Harry what on earth are you doing here I have not seen you since breakfast". He was annoyed but his annoyance vanished when he saw Harry looked a bit upset not his usual cheerful and confident self. "Harry what's up"?

Harry looked at his master and then thought of a way Kit could help. "Can we talk somewhere else"?

Kit looked at him a bit sceptical but nodded and together they went to a room down the corridor with a table in the middle and a bookcase on the side. They sat down opposite each other and Harry took a deep breath.

"Master you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but what does it feel like to be in love"?

Harry saw his master's mouth drop slightly but he quickly straightened up. "Well Harry obviously I can't answer this properly as me and Aayla's feelings for each other are forbidden but I guess the main thing would be that I would do anything I could for her. If she had to face a deadly mission I would do it for her, I would get in the way of blaster fire for her and even though we are not allowed to be together, if she died I could not go on without her".

Harry looked at his master shocked by the depth of his words. He got up and nodded "thank you master, excuse me". He sprinted to his room and slammed the door. He flung himself down on his bed and punched the mattress in frustration. He was angry at himself. He thought of Padme and the words his master spoke to him and realised of Padme was faced with death he would sacrifice himself for her. If he could; he would try and keep her out of danger. He would do absolutely anything for her.

Like earlier he was convincing himself he was not in love. _No. _Harry thought. _It is just a crush I am not in love. All my life I have been taught not to form attachments. We can stay friends. Even if I was in love she is probably going to become queen and will probably be suited to somebody who has a normal life and a load of money. She wouldn't be interested in somebody like me. _He punched the pillow and pulled his necklace from around his neck. He looked at it and knew that he had a normal life before he came to the Jedi. He knew that he could leave and he could fall in love and could do everything the Jedi forbid. _No I will not abandon something I have been doing all my life because I fancy a pretty girl. _ And with that he stood up and walked out of his room and went into the front garden to meditate.

Meanwhile Kit Fisto had watched his Padawan and immediately understood what was going on and it took all his self-control to supress a smile because of his weak attempt to hide it. But on the other hand he was concerned. He could tell from his behaviour that Harry had formed a deep attachment to somebody and he was furiously denying it. It was what Kit himself had done when he had fallen in love with Aayla. He sighed and vowed to keep a closer eye on his apprentice from now on. "God may the force be with me trying to keep an eye on him". He said with a chuckle,

The next day Harry was lying at the lake on his front, with his tunic beside him and his under shirt bunched around his neck letting the sun toast his skin. Then he felt a familiar presence and quickly sat up and straightened his shirt. He looked up and saw Padme and her appearance made him awe. She was wearing a red dress that was made of a light almost floating material; her hair unlike yesterday was put up in a tight bun with a few strands falling down and she had gold bracelets at her wrists.

"Hello Padme". Said Harry standing up, he went to bow but before he could, a set of arms wrapped around him firmly and tightly. For a moment he was clueless as to what was happening then he realised Padme was giving him a hug and he returned it lightly.

When she let go they sat down and started talking. After a while Padme looked at Harry and said "Harry where are you from"?

This made Harry's breath catch in his throat and his eyes grew wide. He looked at Padme and then at the grass and clutched the necklace around his neck. He wanted to tell her but the only person who he had told before was Dez. Not even Yux or Prelo knew even though he did want to tell them, and had come close in the past.

He looked at Padme took a deep breath and said "Padme I will tell you but first I want you to promise me that no matter how shocked you are when I tell you, you will let me finish and leave questions for the end".

Padme looked at him the confusion clear in her expression but she nodded anyway.

Harry took another deep breath. "Well Padme the truth is I didn't come from this galaxy or even this universe. I was born on Earth a planet inhabited by humans in a galaxy far, far away from here. When I was one my family was attacked by a murderer and my mum used the power she got from her ancestors. They invented portal travel to travel through different galaxies and universes. It is rarely used because it is very dangerous and my mum used a portal to send me to Coruscant, to be trained as a Jedi. She also wanted to save me from growing up on a corrupt world torn apart my war and death".

Padme's face was exactly as Harry knew it would be: white with shock. When she started trembling Harry got worried. Then she flung herself around Harry and gripped him tightly. Harry was shocked; whatever reaction he had been expecting it was not this.

Padme suddenly realised what she was doing and let go quickly. She looked at him sheepishly then said "sorry Harry, it's just I was shocked that you didn't get a choice about becoming a Jedi and war tore apart your family".

Harry shook his head "no Padme I did have a choice about becoming a Jedi, when I was four they asked if I wanted to become one and I did because I was strong with the force and it seemed pointless to waste it and I loved living at the temple and I love the life just helping people it makes me feel good".

Padme nodded but said nothing then Harry realised she was feeling guilty for giving him another hug. "Don't worry Padme". He said kindly "it felt kind of good". The last part slipped out and Harry mentally kicked himself.

Padme gasped silently, _he had liked her hugging him, even with the laws he had been brought up around. _Then she thought suddenly _shut up Padme it was just a friendly hug, he doesn't like you like that he can't. _

Then a voice brought her out of her thoughts "Um Padme are you okay"? Harry asked with deep concern clear on his face.

Padme stared into his sharp piercing green eyes, etched with worry, the eyes that seemed to stare into her soul, the messy black hair that she urged to run her fingers through. She found her legs acting of her own accord and she took two steps towards him, and put her hands on his shoulders. Then she went up on tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. They felt warm and wonderful. She closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt arms snake around her waist and felt the passion growing and then she felt his tongue against her lips and then a blast went in her mind _she shouldn't be doing this for both of them. _

Instantly she pulled away and stepped back and looked up at him shock on both her faces. "I shouldn't have done that", they said at the same time.

They smiled slightly in spite of themselves then Harry spoke, "Padme I really am sorry", said Harry. The look on his face showed he truly meant it.

Padme shook her head "don't be Harry we both did it I should be more to blame I kissed you in the first place shall we just forget about it if you can"?

Relief instantly broke out on his face and nodded "sure Padme I really value your friendship and I hope this won't make things awkward between us".

Padme shook her head "No Harry it won't if we just forget it and act like it never happened nothing will change, I value our friendship too". She would never tell him this but inside the idea of forgetting it was killing her but she knew it was best for both of them.

Harry nodded "sure I agree let's just forget it". He would never admit it but the forbidden kiss had been the best moment of his life but he knew forgetting it was the best thing to do.

Then a shout came across the garden "Padme come on you have a speech to do".

Padme looked across and shouted back "coming Sola". She looked back at Harry "until tomorrow then Harry".

Harry nodded stood up and helped her up. They looked at each other "see you tomorrow Padme" said Harry and he bowed to her and she curtseyed back, and ran after her sister.

When she was gone Harry walked down to the lake and started throwing the stones over the lake hard as an outlet for frustration. He had been an idiot he should have stood back when she moved in, but he couldn't help himself he had lost himself staring into her soft brown eyes. He had loved the feel of her lips on his, but knew it would never happen again and he was well in the knowledge that it was wrong.

As he stared over the lake he had never been kissed before it but knew that wasn't the normal feelings evoked from a kiss from a crush. And as he mulled more over his feelings he stopped stupidly denying it and admitted that he Harry Potter was in love with Padme Naberrie and he had broken one of the most important rules of the code he had sworn his life to live by, in less than a year. He sighed and took a walk around the grounds and it was pitch black by the time he went into his room.

_A/N: Hope it was good and got the romance bits well. I know Padme was OOC a bit but I hope it weren't too much. Sorry if you wanted them together now but this had to happen first like Anakin and Padme did in AOTC. BUT THEY WILL BE TOGETHER SOON AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT. As always REVIEW_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke up in his room on Naboo with the sun shining through the windows and hearing the various birds sing; just like every other day on the mission.

However, Harry didn't feel like getting up. His body was flooded with hot, fresh guilt. The kiss with Padme yesterday was weighing him down and it was breaking his heart trying to forget it. He was also worried about the consequences that could come if anyone found out about it. He groaned slowly and pulled the duvet up over his head and snuggled back down, burying his head in the pillows. He knew his master wouldn't like him sleeping in, but right now Harry couldn't care less. He closed his eyes and the heat from the sun and from his thick duvet quickly lulled him back to sleep.

Kit Fisto was angry; in fact he was beyond angry he was fuming! His Padawan had not shown up at breakfast. At first Kit had thought Harry had gone for an early run or something. But as he was walking through the gardens trying to find Harry one of the passing guards had said he hadn't left his room all morning.

So Kit had stormed off to Harry's quarters and was now standing outside the door. He used a powerful force push and the door flew open allowing him to walk into the room. What he saw made him even angrier; Harry was lying in bed, the duvet wrapped around him and his head was underneath two pillows.

Kit raised his hand and, using the force, slowly raised the mattress into the air before tipping it over as quick as lightning. Harry fell to the ground and landed with a loud _thump_.

Harry sat up as though he had been zapped with ten thousand bolts of force lightning and saw his master looming over him. "Nice to see you up my young Padawan, although it is rather late. I believe this deserves punishment and I believe in the days we have been here you have only been doing a little running and meditating." He stopped speaking and threw Harry his trousers, tunic, undershirt, boots and lightsaber. "Get dressed and meet me outside," He growled, "Five minutes." And he walked out to allow Harry some privacy.

Harry sprinted across the castle gardens and broke off the trail near the lake, deciding to run across the open grassland that took up the majority of the vast acres of land. It was a boiling hot day and his black tunic over an undershirt didn't help him stay cool either. Sweat was pouring down his bright red face and his short hair was sticking to his forehead. He had already run thirteen miles and still had another five to go. He now seriously regretted lying in that morning.

He staggered through the last one hundred yards but soon found out he was far from over. As soon as Harry was back to his master he was dragged into a small room with a single mat in the middle. Kit told him to sit down and looked at him an evil smile on his face, "Harry as you had a little lie in today I think a bit more exercise is in order, hit the deck sixty, sixty, sixty."

Harry groaned that meant sixty press ups, sixty sit-ups and sixty squats. On a normal day he would do this easily but not after running eighteen miles ten minutes before. Harry lay down on his back bent his knees and started on his sit-ups. When he started doing press ups it was harder because Kit was pressing a boot into his back.

Harry managed though but after the last press up he collapsed down on the mat completely and totally exhausted. Kit pulled his boot from his back and spoke, "Well Harry, I have to say I'm impressed, you showed determination right there. Now get back to your room and shower. The king has kindly invited us to dine with him tonight at an elections debate so I want you on your best behaviour, and put on your white tunic."

Harry nodded got up slowly and walked back to his room. As he left the room he instantly pulled off his tunic and undershirt and started walking back in the direction of his room. He then heard a shout behind him with a voice he would recognise anywhere "Harry, wait a moment."

Harry turned around and saw Padme running up to him. If Harry wasn't exhausted he would of felt her presence in the force, but he was so worn out he doubted he would of sensed a Bantha if they were native to Naboo. As she got up to him her face flushed a deep red and Harry (after a few seconds of thinking) knew why. He was _shirtless _in front of a possible queen for galaxies sake. Padme looked up at him her face very red and spoke, "Harry, I have an elections dinner tonight and I have to prepare for it so I can't see you today, I'm sorry."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry Padme, me and my master have been invited to the dinner by the king so I will see you tonight."

Padme cracked a huge smile and went to hug him but stopped herself and said, "That's great Harry, see you later." Harry nodded. Then as they were about to walk off Harry quickly said, "Oh and Padme I am sorry about my lack of clothing," pointing to his bare chest.

Padme blushed again and said, "It's okay Harry it was an accident." Harry nodded and they walked off.

Padme walked across the gardens of Naboo and sat in her favourite spot by the lake. She knew she should be getting ready for her speech but her mind was in a whirlwind. She knew she had kissed him yesterday and she blushed from the memory. She had forced herself to restrain from hugging him a minute ago. Then she felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she remembered his thin but muscular upper body. She had admitted to herself that she had a crush on the boy but refused to go any deeper than that, for both of their sakes.

But now as she stared into the lake remembering the feeling evoked from the kiss earlier and the sheer happiness she got from just being near him and talking to him. She also thought about the sadness she got from knowing that he would have to leave one day. It was then that she admitted she had fallen in love with a Jedi. She buried her head in her hands and while she wasn't crying, her body was shaking which made it clear she was sobbing quietly. She loved Harry, a Jedi! It could never work and this was the only person she had ever loved.

She had had a crush before on a boy called Palo, which she thought was love. But that was nothing compared to what she was feeling about Harry. She didn't know feelings for somebody could go this deep; it seemed impossible. She cursed all the stress she was under which was causing her to react like this. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. She knew if she wanted to be queen she would have to be strong, and ignore her personal feelings and do what was best for Naboo. She stood up took a deep breath and walked back to the house.

Meanwhile Harry had taken a shower and had taken a walk round the castle garden. Right now he was sitting by the lake meditating, trying to calm down. It was great meditating on Naboo. Coruscant was never this quiet and now feeling the cool breeze in his face and hearing the birds sing and listening to the rustle of the trees. The sunset was a sight to behold. It was making the sky appear a bright orange with a slight pink tinge, shining over the lake making it give of waves of bright light. Harry had hardly ever felt more at peace then he did now. He was letting the force flow through his body, making him feel powerful and strong. It was as though his body was weightless and the air was flowing right through his body.

Then as he was feeling the living force go through his mind there was a huge disturbance, and he came quite literally crashing back down to Naboo. He opened his eyes and felt nothing like how he was meant to feel at the end of meditating. He jumped up and sprinted off to find his master.

Harry arrived at his master's room and knocked and the door opened instantly. Kit looked down and there was clear surprise on his face as he saw his Padawan. "Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry looked up (even though he was almost as tall as his master), "Master I have a bad feeling about something going on tonight, I was meditating down by the lake and I felt a big disturbance in the force. Something about the mission."

Kit looked concerned and used the force himself. Then he too felt the disturbance. He looked at Harry and called him in. They moved to sit down together by the fire in the room. Kit spoke up again as they settled, "Harry I felt it too, I think your right something is going to happen tonight. We need to be prepared for anything, bring your lightsaber and use the force and be wary of your surroundings. We need to be alert; if tonight goes wrong there could be heavy casualties and the whole mission could be over and I hate to think about the trouble that would cause."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room deep in thought, he knew who he would keep an eye on like a hawk on tonight.

Harry walked into the big room and instantly felt intimidated. He was easily the youngest person here and felt like a child in a grown up world. There were hundreds of small round tables set around the big room. There were waiters wondering around, and at the end there was a long table which had a few chairs set up behind. In the middle was a gold chair that Harry knew was for the king. He looked up at his master beside him and Kit directed them to a table near the front of the room. There was a podium in front of the top table that Harry assumed was reserved for the people who were standing for the new position of ruler.

As the two sat down, Harry noticed three empty seats near them and wondered who they were for. He took off his cloak and looked at himself on the highly polished wooden table. He had made an attempt to flatten his hair and it had worked somewhat, it was a bit flatter than normal, and the fact he had put it in his braid helped. He was in his best white tunic, with cream trousers and black boots. He had his cloak with him but he had hung it on his chair.

A waiter came over and asked what they would like to drink. Kit ordered a Fozbeer. Harry decided to go for a Bubblezap. The waiter thanked them and they moved off to place the orders.

Harry looked over the tables and saw them gradually filling up. He looked up at the top table and saw a few men and a beautiful, heavily made up woman sitting there. Her face was carefully made up and she had her dark hair tied up into a knot at the back of her head. She was wearing a red dress that was lined with gold and had a black neckline. She had bracelets on her wrists and had a ring on her finger. Harry looked straight into her eyes: they were a dark brown. It was then that his suspicions were confirmed; it was Padme. When she saw him she gave him a big smile and Harry smiled back. He _loved _her smile.

His focus was disrupted when heard the scraping of chairs and he looked up and saw three people sitting down. There were two adults and a girl who looked like she was in her late teens. They smiled kindly to the two Jedi and the man spoke, "Good evening my name is Ruwee Naberrie; this is my wife Jobal and my eldest daughter Sola."

Harry smiled. These were Padme's parents and her sister. When he looked at Sola he could see similarities between her and Padme that only siblings could have. He reached over and shook Ruwee's hand before, after a nod from his master, he kissed Jobal's hand and then pressed his hands together and bowed his head to Sola. His master did the same then Kit spoke, "Good evening sir, milady's. I am Jedi master Kit Fisto and this is my apprentice, Harry Potter."

The shock on the Naberrie's faces nearly made Harry burst out laughing but a sharp look from his master made him quiet down. However they were all shocked for different reasons. Ruwee was shocked that there were Jedi on Naboo as they were only there when they needed to be. Sola was shocked that she had met the galaxy guardians and Jobal was more shocked then the two of them put together. She had, had her suspicions about the young boy sitting there, that he was the Jedi Padme was talking about, but this confirmed it. When she looked at him she saw Padme's description of him was largely correct. She knew she would have to talk to him later if she could.

After this, the group talked about things, mostly stuff to do with being a Jedi, which were asked mostly by Sola. The drinks came along and Jobal came to the decision that she wouldn't mind if this boy returned her daughter's feelings, even if it couldn't happen or work. He was funny, mature, had a great deal of respect for everyone and generally seemed like a good person. She especially liked it when he accepted the toast to her daughter that was raised when the Naberrie's drinks came along.

Then the door opened and everybody stood up as guards started to enter the room. Kit stood up and gestured for Harry to do so too. As the guards came in, a band was playing and as they walked to the middle table, Harry realised it was the King in the midst of them. He stood in front of the throne and greeted the audience; "Ladies and gentlemen it is my great pleasure to welcome you to this dinner event. I hope it is very enjoyable for all of you and this helps you make the right decision when it comes to the elections in two weeks." He sat down on the throne and struck up a conversation with a senator.

Then the waiters started coming round and taking orders for food. When it had all been given out, the room was in a jovial mood. The atmosphere was happy, there was a buzz of chatter and the clink of cutlery and glasses the food was also delicious. Harry enjoyed learning more about life on Naboo, from the Naberrie's and they wanted to learn as much about his life as he did theirs.

When the plates had been cleared away the king stood up again. "Now that we are all fed the talks can begin."

It was absolute craziness! The king had turned very aggressive in his talk. Saying they needed to squeeze the planets resources and cut down the forests and drain and mine the lakes. He was also suggesting killing all the native creatures.

Needless to say the guests were fuming. They were screaming threats and booing. The guards had already had to fight back a few protestors. The king was still shouting "WE WON'T BECOME A RICH, BOLD PLANET WITHOUT MAKING SACRIFICES. YES I WOULD MISS THE PLANET'S RESOUCRCES BUT IT IS NECESARRY!" This was met by more boo's and more people trying to harm him. Kit looked at Harry and they nodded and tightened their grips on their hilts,

Then the king stood down and the old man stood up facing the public with Padme and a few others standing behind him. "Good evening I am senator Palpatine, the king has been in office for a while now and nothing has changed. The blockade over this planet is becoming more dangerous and I think action needs to be taken now. I am calling for a vote of no confidence in the kings leadership!"

This statement was met by cheers and shouts of, "VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW!"

The senator spoke again, "Very well the vote shall take place."

Then a man stood up, "No you just want the girl in power and she won't do what's right whereas the king will." And with that he pulled a small blaster out and shot it at Padme.

Horror coursed through Harry's veins. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the shot moved. He stood up feeling the force flow through him and he leapt through the air. His lightsaber flew into his hand and he ignited the blade; as he landed, he deflected the shot off the blade. The shot went back and hit the man's blaster out of his hands.

Silence filled the hall, dreadful, shocked silence. Several people's mouths were wide open. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then Kit knew he had to do something and he stood up. He shouted, "Guards, arrest that man." The guards knew that Kit was a Jedi and they obeyed him and they dragged the man out of the hall.

The guards had just made it outside the room when several people jumped up and started pulling out blasters and firing them. Shots bounced around the room, smashing the tables, and nearly hitting a few people. The people were screaming and the king shouted for more guards. Kit and Harry stood with their lightsabers, blocking the shots made. As more back up came into the room they just started fighting against the guards that were fighting for the people of Naboo. Kit turned to Harry, "Harry get as many people out of here as you can, me and whatever guards there are left can handle this for now, but get back as soon as you can."

Harry nodded and jumped down to the tables. He was beckoning anyone found to come with him. As he ran some shots came near him but he easily blocked them. Harry found it horrible; he was witnessing true death for the first time, as people were dropping all around him. Eventually, he had a crowd of people behind him as he got to the main entrance. When he tried the door it was locked. He tried using force to open it but nothing worked. Losing his patience, he ignited his blade again and slammed it into the door. He dragged the blade in a circle and kicked out the cut part of the door. "GO NOW"! He shouted to the people behind him. They didn't need telling twice and they scrambled through it.

Then he heard a frantic voice behind him. He turned and found it was Jobal. When she saw him she ran to him. "Harry, Padme is still in there, we lost her when we were following you, please find her?"

Harry was already moving before she finished speaking and sprinted back into the room. He dodged the shots from the blasters and used the force to find her, and he found her very quickly. She was firing a blaster she had picked up from a dead guard. He admired her skill. Then he nearly had a heart attack! A man with an electrostaff had hit the blaster out of her hand and knocked her to the ground. Harry quick as a flash jumped through the air with his lightsaber ignited. As the guard was about to strike, he landed in front of Padme, and kicked the man back.

The man came back wielding the staff and Harry could instantly tell that he had never used one before. He adopted a fighting stance and used form three of combat. As the guard struck down on Harry's blade, Harry easily countered and the man staggered. Harry easily struck his blade through the man's chest and he collapsed forward dead.

Harry turned around and helped Padme up and she gave him a tight hug. Harry smiled uneasily and pulled her off of him and said, "Padme c'mon, we have to get you out of here."

Padme nodded and Harry handed her a blaster before the pair started moving through the room. They moved quickly between the tables and Harry blocked any shots that came near them. They quickly made it to the door and they went through the hole and Padme was quickly brought into her mother's arms and Harry sprinted back into the room.

Harry blocked any shot he could and fought near his master. As soon as he was next to him they dominated the battle. Harry used his agility and speed to his advantage. When he didn't block a shot he dodged it quickly and then he attacked.

Along with help from the few guards that were on their side, the fight was finished quickly and they all stood there taking deep breaths. Harry looked at his master and they de-activated their lightsabers and the guards took this as their cue to holster their weapons. Harry looked around the room; it was completely wrecked. The tables were all turned over and most of them were broken, lights had been broken and some were hanging from the ceiling, the chandelier had smashed to the floor, causing thousands of tiny pieces of glass to shower around the room. Most of the windows were broken and there were bodies all over the room.

Then a guard stepped up and Harry recognised him as Captain Panaka who beckoned them all out of the room. When they stepped out they were met by a group of politicians. Harry recognised Palpatine and a few other men he had seen on the table and he saw Padme standing at the back with her family. Then Palpatine turned to look at Harry, "Well that was utter chaos, but my boy you did extremely well. We estimate that you saved over two hundred lives." Then he turned to Kit Fisto, "Master Jedi, you must be very proud of your apprentice. Most people his age would have not as kept such a cool head and gone back in when he could have stayed out."

Kit smiled slightly, "I told him what to do and he listened, Jedi are meant to do that. But I am proud of how calm he stayed when he did what I told him to do. Most padawans wouldn't have kept that calm on their first mission if they were presented with this sort of situation."

Harry smiled, "Thank you sir, master."

Then another politician spoke, "So Jedi, Panaka do you have any idea of what happened to cause the violence?"

Panaka spoke, "All we know is that the king is nowhere to be found and he was the one that called in the tyrant guards as well as being the main cause for the violence."

Then a guard came in and said, "The king has vanished. We looked around the whole castle and we can't find him."

Harry looked at his master his eyes wide, he knew they were all thinking the same thing, if the king called it the tyrant guards, and then vanished it looked like he had planned all of this to happen so he could stay as king.

Then Panaka looked at the group, "If the king did mean for this to happen, he could be working for the trade federation, he needs to be found." He turned to Kit, "Master Jedi, could you start a lookout for the king, I will place any of my guards you require at your service."

Kit grimaced slightly, "I will have to talk to the Jedi council tomorrow. Once they hear about this they will decide on mine and Harry's future and if we are to stay here. If they allow us to stay I will gladly start a search for your king but my Padawan will stay here if that happens."

Harry's eyes widened in horror! He didn't want to leave Naboo he loved it here, of course there was another reason he wanted to stay but soon he was kicking himself. _No I know I am going to have to leave eventually, and yes it will hurt but being a Jedi is my life_.

Then Palpatine spoke, "Very well, we will decide on what is to be done about a ruler tomorrow, right now I would like to retire to my chambers. Goodnight."

The rest of the politicians seemed to agree and bade the others goodnight and walked off with a few guards. Panaka turned to the two Jedi after the others left, "Master Jedi, please inform me of the council's decision in the morning. Master Jedi, young Padawan, goodnight." He turned on his heels and walked off briskly, his deputies trailing behind him.

The pair watched them go before Harry turned to his master, "Well we were right about something bad happening, but I had no idea it would be this bad."

Kit shook his head, "No, I didn't either, this will be a crisis. I need to talk to the council at once, they will decide on the future of our mission. I would pack tonight Harry, we may have to leave in the morning!"

Harry felt a huge wave of sadness rise in him but fought back tears. He nodded and Kit bade him goodnight before walking off to his quarters. Harry slowly turned around and started to walk outside to get to his room but heard a shout behind him.

"Harry, please wait a moment."

Harry turned to see Padme's family walking towards him. He smiled at them and walked towards them. As soon as he was there Jobal engulfed him in a hug nearly cracking his ribs. When she let go, Harry saw she had moist eves and she started to dab them with a handkerchief. When she had dry eyes she looked at Harry she started to speak, "Harry we wanted to thank you. You saved are daughter's life twice tonight our family owes you a debt we can never repay, thank you, thank you."

Then she buried her head in her husband's shoulder and started to cry. Ruwee smiled and gently wrapped an arm around his wife and stuck his hand out, "Harry my wife said it all; all we can say is thank you. If it wasn't for you our daughter would be dead now. Thank you Harry for saving my daughter." And he clasped Harry's hand in his.

Then Padme came hurrying forward and pulled Harry into a hug that rivaled her mothers, "Harry thank you I owe you my life."

Harry laughed quietly and hugged her back, and then he whispered in her ear, "We need to talk later, our spot, one hour." She nodded and moved out of his arms. Then he looked at the family seriously.

"Mr. Naberrie, milady, you don't owe me anything and Miss Padme, you especially don't owe me your life. I was doing my duty and I would do it a million times over. I wouldn't want to, as that would mean she was in danger, but I would. I am sorry for the violence that occurred tonight but I assure you it is in good hands to sort it out."

Ruwee nodded, "Very well Harry, we will take your word on it. Goodnight."

Harry bade goodnight to them and mouthed _later, _to Padme and walked outside to the castle garden to his room. He flung himself down on his bed and punched his pillow. He didn't want to leave and he didn't know how Padme would take it that he could leave. He swore loudly into his pillow and sat up. He pulled of his white tunic and belt; he pulled his hair out of the braid. Then he walked into his bathroom, to shower off the sweat he got from the fight. When he got out he pulled on a black undershirt and black trousers. He clipped his belt back on and grabbed his lightsaber; after tonight he wasn't taking any chances. Then after braiding his hair again quickly and lacing up his boots, he headed out and quietly jogged down to the lake.

Padme and her family walked into her house on Naboo. She bade goodnight to her parents and went to the bathroom. She washed off her makeup and changed into a simple, plain black dress and let her hair fall down her back. She quietly walked out of her room and was moving into the kitchen when she ran straight into Sola.

"Oh, hey Padme, I thought you had gone to bed."

Padme shook her head. She knew she had to lie, "I did, but I got hungry so I came to get something to eat. I didn't eat much tonight because I was nervous and then, well you know what happened."

Sola nodded, "Yeah I know, crazy huh? Tomorrow's going to be madness, you know, they are calling for an emergency vote for monarch and they are going to hunt for the old king."

Padme nodded she had heard all of this before coming home.

"Oh Padme, I know you didn't think of this when he saved you, but he was really cute. I mean he was so noble after saving you, he just said he would do it again and accepted our apology. And with that lightsaber in his hands he just looked dangerous. I mean, when he stood there after blocking that shot at you, he looked quite sexy, I mean that focused determined expression. And his body you could see his muscles, and his hair it was so black and that thing he had it in it was so cute."

Her sister might not have known it but Padme was seconds away from throttling her sister. How dare she talk about Harry like that! She didn't even know him; fair enough, Padme thought he was _incredibly _cute. But Padme actually knew Harry and she loved him for who he was. She looked up at Sola and said coolly, "Well Sola it couldn't happen between you two because he is a Jedi and you should know the Jedi law on attachment." With that, she walked out the kitchen and quietly out of the front door with a smirk on her face. Once outside, she ran down to the lake, desperate to see Harry.

Harry sat in their spot by the lake using the force to throw stones into the lake. He was shivering slightly even though it wasn't a cold night. He wished he had his cloak but he had forgotten about it. Then he heard footsteps in the distance, and then a beautiful voice cut through the air, "Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw Padme had paused a little ways from him. As soon as she saw his face, Padme ran and flung herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her head in his chest. Harry for once was not surprised and he pulled her into him and she had no problem with that.

When they finally let go of each other they sat on the grass. Padme looked straight into Harry's eyes and said, "Harry, I know I said this earlier but thank you so much for saving me earlier."

Harry blushed slightly, "Padme, please stop thanking me. What was I meant to do sit there and watch you die?"

Padme smiled slightly, and then saw something that was bothering her, "Harry why are you wearing your hair like that? It looks much better like it was before."

Harry smiled. Since he had been on Naboo he had not braided his hair, and therefore Padme had not seen it. "It's my Padawan braid, Padawans wear it to help others differentiate them from the Jedi Knights. After a Padawan becomes a graduate, they take it out and can wear their hair however they want."

Padme smiled slightly, "Well Harry, no offense, but I think your hair looks much better without it."

Harry smiled, "None taken Padme. I do as well; I am only wearing it at the insistence of my master as the mission is becoming more serious. I have to make my rank clear since we are to represent the Jedi on this planet; although it seems pointless now."

Padme's eyes widened, "Harry what do you mean by pointless?"

Harry sighed, "Well Padme, my master and I came here to watch over the trade federation and watch over the elections, but after what has happened and what is going to happen tomorrow… We are not sure if our mission can carry on, we may be going home tomorrow morning."

Padme's eyes instantly widened and they filled with tears a few seconds later. She instantly ran at Harry and wrapped her arms around him in an enormous hug. Her whole body was shaking with sobs and Harry wrapped her arms around her, as he started to rub her back soothingly.

After a while Padme pulled her head back and stared into Harry's eyes, his arms were still wrapped around her. Slowly she raised her hand to his hair and slowly undid his braid, as his hair flowed out of it; she gently ran her hands through the messy darkness. Harry gently cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across the smooth skin. Padme was mesmerised by his green eyes and the way his simple touch made her mind turn to mush. Harry put his head down and Padme snaked her arms around him, went up on tip-toes and their lips came together in a gentle but passionate kiss. The feelings the two evoked in the other overwhelmed them. The love, the passion, the raw desire, and just the depth of the feelings for each other made them give themselves into the kiss. Padme had never felt anything like this before; the kiss the day before had been rushed and spur of the moment. She tightened her grip around him and felt Harry do the same to her.

After about two minutes the need for oxygen made them break apart and Padme looked up at Harry her chocolate brown eyes shining. After she got her breath back she spoke, "Harry, I can't fight this anymore," she said quite angrily. Then she softened, and she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "I know if this gets out both our lives are destroyed, but before that happens I want you to know; I love you, truly love you."

Harry felt like he was dreaming. He of course wanted this but had never dared for this to happen, "Padme, I love you too. I know it sounds crazy because we haven't known each other long and I know I shouldn't but you cannot help who you fall in love with." He looked at her his eyes staring straight into her eyes and spoke in a quiet voice like hers, "I love you Padme." And he went back down and kissed her softly.

Then she looked at him a sad expression on her face, "I don't want you to leave Harry, promise me you will see me tomorrow before if you do."

Harry looked at her, "I promise you Padme, on my life, I will see you before I leave tomorrow if I do."

She looked at him with a slight smile on her face, "Ok Harry I believe you any promise you make is enough for me." She suddenly looked sad, "Harry I better go before my parents notice I am missing." She went up again and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Harry, I love you." Harry kissed her, and they reluctantly went their separate ways, hoping it was only for the night.

_A/N: Well there you go they are together. Hope it was good and not to un-believable. Will Harry have to leave tomorrow, or will the new couple get more time together. As always please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE REAL LIFE HAPPENED BUT I AM DONE WITH SCHOOL FOREVER!_

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_On another note I was planning on making u guys sweat but as I am sick of answering the question Anakin WILL NOT be in this story. There is a reason for this; He was the chosen one and was conceived due to Midi-chlorians but as he is not the chosen one in this he would not be alive so yeah if u wanted Anakin sorry. ALSOARE THERE ANY BETA'S HAPPY TO BECOME A READER FOR THIS. IF THERE ARE PM PLEASE!_

_But enough of this long authors note here u go._

Harry woke up in his palace room on Naboo. Normally he was a slow starter, but today that was different. He literally leapt out of bed and pulled on his jet-black trousers, ebony undershirt and coal coloured tunic. He then attached his belt, grabbed his lightsaber and laced up his boots before he sprinted out of the room.

Harry arrived at his master's room and before he even knocked Kit opened the door and ushered him inside. Harry looked at his master; he looked like he hadn't slept and his eyes had dark rings under them and Harry noticed the holoprojector sitting on the table.

Harry sat on the sofa and Kit sat opposite him and rubbed his eyes. Then Kit looked at him and spoke. "Harry I know what you are wondering and the answer is we are staying. Apparently the trade federation has been legalised to have the blockade increased and the masters are wary of something bigger, even if the federation types are cowards. They have also allowed me to look for the old king. But Harry, the planet is going to be in scandal after last night, just be cautious and remember use the force; it could save your life as easily as your weapon."

Harry nodded and kept his expression to a slight frown and a hand to his forehead. But inside he was feeling elated! He was getting more time with Padme! He stood up bowed to his master and left the room.

As he walked across to the lake Harry noticed that the atmosphere seemed more stressed than before. There were more guards everywhere and people were wandering around in groups. The sun was shining down but it seemed like a miserable, grey day. Harry also noticed that people were smiling at him and nodding to him, especially the guards. Harry wondered why this was, but then remembered that they now knew he was a Jedi and how he had helped save over one hundred lives the night before. He reached the spot by the lake and started skipping rocks, waiting for Padme.

After about ten minutes, he felt a familiar presence and he spun around just as Padme ran at him and engulfed him in her arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her and she responded by gripping on to him tighter.

After a few minutes of just holding each other Padme pulled her head back and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Harry please tell me you don't have to leave today, I am not sure I could handle it if you did."

Harry looked at her and gave her a small smile, and shook his head. Padme's eyes shone with happiness and she buried her head into his chest, "Thank the force you don't." She said her voice muffled. Harry laughed silently and the two of them sat down. Padme snuggled into his side and Harry wrapped an arm around her as he used the force to skip rocks across the lake. Harry knew it was dangerous but right now he didn't care, the two of them were happy and that was all that mattered.

A few hours later, Harry put his lightsaber back on his belt and left the training room. Sweat was running down his face and he ached all over. His master was organising a search operation to search for the old king, so it was up to him to train for now.

As he walked across the gardens to his room he thought about the mission. He had liked how it had gone. Of course Padme was a big reason for that, but his daily routine when he wasn't with Padme was getting a little bit repetitive and he was getting bored. They had been here just over a month and it was the same thing every day and he craved more action than the tyrant guards he had fought the day before. It was so frustrating that he hadn't been able to show what he could do. He pulled out his blade and swung it through some large rocks, as an outlet for his frustration. Then he picked one of them up and flung it across the palace garden where it landed noisily in the lake.

Then he heard a shout behind him, "Oi, Jedi!"

Harry turned around and saw a boy walking towards him. He looked about two years older than Harry and had wavy brown hair blown to one side of his forehead and was a fair bit taller than Harry. Then to his confusion Harry noticed the boy seemed angry at him.

The boy reached him and stood towering over him his fists bunched, "I've been looking for you; I have watched you ever since you arrived and I haven't liked what I have seen. Do you know what I have seen Jedi? I have seen you get very close to our future Queen. Well let me tell you, _Jedi_," he spat venomously, "She completely ignores everyone else now and I don't like that, she is MINE!" He shouted the last word and then, out of nowhere, threw a punch at Harry!

However Harry saw it coming and leapt backwards, landing neatly. He threw off his cloak and adopted a fighting stance. He wanted to beat this boy to a pulp but quickly took a few deep breaths to calm down and gain control of his emotions again. If he didn't the mission would be over and he did not want to act like Dez. He knew he could beat this boy easily. The boy threw him a sneer and ran at him. Harry however was much quicker and as the boy reached him and threw a wild punch. Harry blocked him easily and the force of the block threw the older boy back a few steps. Then he threw a kick and a punch but Harry blocked the kick, as he blocked the punch he quickly grabbed the other boy's wrist and threw him over his shoulder and let him fall to the ground on his back. Then he karate chopped him in the ribs, hard! Cutting of his wind and he breathed in hard and rolled over onto his side.

Harry grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him over glaring at his beaten opponent. "Listen you arrogant piece of crap, I don't know where you got the idea that Padme belongs to you, but believe me she doesn't. I suggest you leave me alone and if you pick a fight with me again I won't be so kind. Oh and if you think of running off and telling everyone about what you have seen you won't." As he spoke he waved his hand lazily over the boy and his eyes adopted a dreamy look and his head fell back. Harry grinned stood up and walked back to his room. Yes that had been a nice change from his routine.

The sun was gradually setting over the lake on Naboo and Harry Potter was in one of the best moods he ever had ever been in. He was sitting by the lake in the garden with Padme in his arms and the bright orange sun shining across the lake casting shadows over the trees. The air smelt sweet and there was the sound of insects in the air. Padme had her head leaning on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her waist and her sweet smelling hair was hanging in his face. She sighed contently and snaked a hand gently up his stomach and she could feel the faint outline of a six-pack and she smiled mischievously. Harry looked down and her with a faint blush. He gently reached across and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Padme smiled again but this time it wasn't one of mischief but of true happiness. She leaned back against him and Harry kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes of silence Harry looked back down at Padme and spoke seriously, "Padme, earlier I saw this guy he looked about fifteen, brown hair and he was an arrogant idiot said you were his do you know him?"

Padme looked at him and nodded, "Yes Harry, I am ashamed to say I do, his name is Seki Kzeco. I agree with you that he is and arrogant person, he has a huge crush on me and as they say love blinds you. But there is no need to worry, I will never return his feelings."

Harry smiled and continued, "Well the thing, is I met him today and he tried to pick a fight with me but he came of worse I didn't hurt him but I made sure he knew to leave you alone and forget about us."

Padme cracked a huge smile she knew he had used a Jedi mind trick. She launched her arms around him and kissed him on the lips and pulled away before Harry could deepen it. Harry smiled. He wrapped her arms back around her, she snuggled back into his side and she knew from then on no words were needed. The two of them stayed out until the sky was an inky black and the guards were wandering around the garden with an increased number than before and they both knew why. A small distance from Padme's house Harry kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him fiercely. When they broke apart Padme kissed him one more time and gave his hand a squeeze and then went to her house waved at him from the door and went inside.

Harry watched her go with a small smile on his face. He started to walk back to his room. Deep down however he knew this couldn't last and shouldn't be happening anyway. The new ruler would be announced tomorrow and Harry would bet his lightsaber it was Padme. He sighed sadly as he opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep almost straight away.

Harry and his master stood in the garden in the palace far away from everyone else. It was now too hot to train in the castle so Kit had taken them outside. The two had just finished some martial arts drills and were exhausted. Harry had sprinted down to the lake and had splashed the water over his face before deciding to pull his undershirt off and immersed his upper body in the cool water. When he eventually came up for air he felt a presence behind him and he knew who it was. He jumped up and called his lightsaber to him. He grabbed it and ignited the dark blade. He spun around just in time and the green blade of his master collided with his. The pair dueled furiously. Kit had the duelist's skill that Harry could not match, but his speed was far superior to his masters and countered and blocked easily. Eventually, Harry clashed blades with his master with power and caught his master of balance with a few more high-speed strikes before spinning around with his foot high in the air, and kicked his master to the ground. He pointed his lightsaber in front of his face for a few seconds then he cracked a smile. He de-activated his lightsaber and pulled his master up who looked at him impressed.

"Well done my young Padawan, good awareness of your surroundings, not distracted and quick to react I have to say I'm impressed, now get back and have a shower".

Harry nodded bowed to his master and sprinted off back to his room. He wondered how Padme was getting on and hoped that she would become Queen. Naboo needed a monarch like her.

After his shower Harry collapsed onto his bed letting the sun toast his body up. Then he heard a knock at the door. He called used the force to open the door and his master stepped in. He looked at Harry in the eye and said, "Harry get dressed now, we need your help to look for the old king, I know it is sudden but we could use somebody like you. Get dressed and meet me in the throne room."

Harry jumped up and put on his dark tunic and black trousers and knee high boots, he left his cloak as it was too hot. He put his belt on, clipping his lightsaber and other equipment to it. Then with a sweeping glance at the room, he walked out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

He walked to the throne room and found it full of guards. He saw a large hologram of Naboo in an overhead view. His master was bent over it along with Captain Panaka and a few other generals. He also saw a couple of people who looked like explorers. When his master saw him, he called him over and Harry knelt over the map. Captain Panaka looked over at him.

"Ah, young Jedi, good to see you have arrived, let me fill you in on what has happened so far. We split into ten groups of five and we agreed to search around certain areas. So far we have looked over the west side of the forest," he gestured to a green area on the map, "And these explorers kindly explored the more dangerous areas of the jungle and the more populated part of the planet. The rest of the guards scanned the mountains and there was nothing anywhere."

Harry nodded then looked up, "So we have little place left to look?" The guard grimaced and nodded slowly. Then Harry pointed to a large part of the map, "What about this part it looks fairly large he could be there." When he looked up at the expression on Panaka's face he knew he already knew that.

"That, Harry, is the wasteland, nothing grows there at all; it is just a large expanse of dry cracked mud, nothing at all can survive there, not even the old king would have been as crazy to go in there."

Harry then said, "Well maybe he is there. Let's think about this, he made run for it and maybe he would have run into there. Look it leads into the forest and maybe he went in there and tried to get in there but never made it out."

The guards and the explorers stared at him then Panaka muttered, "You know… that does make sense, he was in a rush to get out so maybe just maybe he did." Then he turned to the others, "Okay guards, explorers, new plan; we are going to look in the wastelands and that is a big place, just over five hundred miles from one end to the other. So if we abandon the groups and we head out in a line on speeders we should cover it easily in a day."

Harry walked out with his master. He mounted his speeder pulled down his goggles and looked at his team leader who was an explorer. Captain Panaka looked back at the rest of the men and gave a nod to start. They sped out in a line side by side they all gave each other the thumbs up and they went to maximum speed.

Harry felt at home on a speeder. The bike turned wherever he wanted it to go at his slightest touch, he looked at the dust coming up off of the wastelands. He put the speed up and sped away from the others and they all veered off in different directions looking for the king.

Harry dismounted his speeder and collapsed down on the wasteland. His arse was aching after six hours on the bike. He was severely dehydrated and he had nothing drink with him. The heat of the sun was getting to him and all sight of the searching party was long gone. He felt in his belt pocket and pulled out a ration cube and forced down the powdery substance. He knew he needed to get out of here but there was nobody around to help him. His mouth was dry and he could feel his body shutting down. Then he remembered his com-link. He reached down and pressed it to his face. "Padawan Potter to Master Kit Fisto assistance is required, my tracking device is turned on assistance required. I am in no condition to travel, assistance required, tracking device turned on". Then he dropped the com-link and collapsed against the speeder breathing hard. The sun was going down but the heat was still unaffected. He could feel a migraine coming on due to the dehydration and hoped his master had heard him. He could feel his eyes closing and himself dropping off.

Then he was brought back to Naboo by the sound of footsteps. Ignoring his migraine and stood up wobbling slightly as he did so. His hand was resting on his hilt and he looked around. Then he heard another sound of a foot against the ground, and then out of darkness he saw a pair of bright yellow eyes. A blue light flashed before him before darkness claimed him as his body smacked against the ground.

_A/N: Sorry for ending here but I wanted to get this up. One word of warning the next chapter will probably be quite short and again a big shout out to my reviewers and sorry it took so long. Again I would like a beta for this story. Please Review_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER FOR GOING OVER THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AS WELL GUYS, YOU ARE GREAT.

I know it has been a while but life happened and exams happened but only one left now so time for more writing. This is short I know and I will get a longer one out soon.

Kit Fisto was beyond worried, he was terrified! His Padawan had been found knocked out on the Naboo wastelands, severely dehydrated and weak. The healer droids at the palace had been unable to find out what had been the cause of him being unconscious in the first place. Kit had contacted the Jedi council for advice and they had told him to stay on the planet. As the threat of the trade-federation was getting bigger all the time, with the blockade in the process of becoming legalised.

It had been nearly two weeks and while Harry was conscious all he said he could remember was this blue light hitting him. While Kit had his suspicions about what it was, he quickly dismissed it as they were impossible. Harry was still not back to full health. At first he had been slipping in and out of consciousness and had been on medicine for his migraines. However after the first week he had been improving and in the last two days had been taking very light jogs around the castle grounds. However the Medical Droids had been intent on keeping him in. Kit understood why; if Harry fainted or lost consciousness in any way, he could die!

It was mid-morning and Kit was walking to the medical grounds when he heard a shout. He turned around and saw the Queen approaching. He turned and bowed. She shook her head, "Master Jedi you don't have to bow to me, only my subjects and guards do that. I am not your Queen so you don't have to do that".

Kit smiled slightly. "Be that as it may your Majesty, I still have to show respect".

The Queen smiled "Very well. If you are going to see your apprentice today please pass tell him I hope he -,"

"Get's well soon and tell him I said hello". Kit finished for her. She had said the same thing to him nearly every day now and he was getting curious. She was also constantly asking how Harry was doing, and surely saying well soon once was enough. He had his suspicions about Harry falling for a girl, but surely it was not the Queen! If she did return his feelings, and he got a feeling she did, it could only mean trouble for the both of them.

He bade the Queen good day and walked on to the medical unit. He walked into Harry's room and found him sitting up in bed with a smile on his face. He grinned more when he saw Kit. "Master Fisto great news, I am getting out of here tomorrow! They ran a few tests yesterday and found out I am fit enough to leave".

Kit Fisto was very surprised but a quick talk with a Medical Droid confirmed that Harry was telling the truth. "That is good Harry, just remember we are here on a mission, so stick to what we were doing before".

The next day Harry left the medical ward feeling as good as ever. He no longer had a migraine or felt like he was going to pass out at any second. He went to his room and dropped his bad by the foot of his bed. Then he had a quick change and ran to his master's room. Harry knew that after not doing any training for two weeks he knew that he had to get back to it.

However when he got to his masters quarters, he found Kit sitting on the chair staring at the floor. "Master"? Harry said to make his presence known.

Kit Fisto looked at Harry and sighed "Harry the council has decided to send two more Jedi knights onto this mission as our progress was slow".

Harry looked at his master, shocked. "What do you mean master"?

Kit looked at him a deadly serious expression on his face. "Our mission was to try and stop the trade federation by negotiating a deal through the new ruler. But it has not worked. The final part of the blockade was legalised last night and all shipping to this planet has stopped. So the council decided to send another team of Jedi posing as ambassadors to force a settlement, to end this madness".

Harry looked at his master stunned "so basically what they are saying is we have failed".

Kit nodded grimly. "Yup we couldn't do what they sent us here to do and we took too long. We are going home as soon as the settlement is done, which, hopefully shouldn't take more than a few days".

Harry sighed. "So I guess we had better start getting ready to leave"?

Kit sighed too "Yup if the trade federation comply that is. If not this could quickly dissolve into chaos. So just be cautious".

Harry nodded and walked out of the room. He knew this meant he would have to say goodbye to Padme. He walked through the gardens and down to the lake. He didn't know if she would have time to see him, but if she did he knew he had to tell her.

Harry sat by the lake for ages. It was getting dark and he was just contemplating going to his room when he felt a familiar presence. He stood up turned around and the next thing he knew he was knocked off his feet by Padme who had launched herself at him. Harry struggled to regain his balance and just put his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a while. Then eventually Harry kissed her and they sat down. They were content to hold each other after two weeks apart. Then Harry knew what he had to do. He turned to Padme.

"Padme listen my master told me this morning that the mission is expanding. Two more Jedi are being sent on a mission to stop the trade federation. It does have quite a high success rate so once they are done, I am leaving".

Padme stared at Harry her eyes wide and shining. Then she turned away and buried her head in her hands. Harry was confused for a second then he saw her body shaking and he realised she was sobbing. So he scooted over to her and pulled her into him. She flowed into his arms and slowly calmed down. Then she looked at him. "Harry if you are leaving promise me one thing".

Harry looked at her "anything".

She looked at him her brown eyes shining. She leaned into him and muttered "remember me".

Harry felt tears come to his own eyes. But he pushed them away and whispered to her, "always".

Together the two stared out towards the lake, arms wrapped around each other, never speaking and simply making the most of the time they had left.

A/N:_I know it's short, but the next one will be longer and the invasion will start. I know I may have made it sooner than it was in the films but there is a reason for that. Please Review._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: I will just quickly go over the first bit of this as it is similar to a part in PM but I will go into more detail once my plotline starts.

Harry woke up in his room on Naboo. However he was not happy like he had been on every other day of the mission as he would probably have to leave tonight. However he was happy that he had, had the chance to say goodbye to Padme. He smiled as he remembered the two of them kissing outside of Padme's house and him giving her the necklace he got from his home world, despite her protests.

Slowly Harry got up and dressed slowly and walked to see his master, who he knew through the force was sitting down by the lake meditating. He walked down to the lake but respected his master and meditated with him rather than wake him up.

Eventually Kit finished meditating and looked at Harry. "Ah yes Harry I was meaning to talk to you. Apparently the two Jedi who were sent to negotiate a settlement, arrived at the ship about half an hour ago. The trade federation types are cowards. The negotiations should be short".

Harry nodded trying to hide his sadness. "Ok Master so I guess we will be leaving soon"? Kit nodded slowly. Harry felt a huge wave of sadness crash over him. He stood up bowed to his master and walked across the lush greens of Naboo. He walked to a statue and leant against it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew today was going to be tough but had no idea it would be this tough. He sighed again and unclipped his lightsaber and looked at it. He hadn't really had to use it and knew this mission whichever way he looked at it had been a failure. If anything since Harry and Kit Fisto had arrived things on the planet had got worse. There had been a small battle in the palace, the blockade had increased and Naboo was entering a starvation period. Since the Trade Federation had stopped all shipping to this planet. He only hoped that the two Jedi trying to force a settlement, whoever they were, had good success.

Eventually Harry got fed up of waiting around and walked to the big dining room in the castle for some breakfast. However on the way over there he heard his master calling his name. "Harry we need to get to the throne room, apparently they are having a meeting about trying to stop the Trade Federation themselves. They have even sent senators to Coruscant to try and get help from over there. We need to get over there to try and stop them. They don't know that we have Jedi trying to force a settlement to get rid of them. We need to go now".

Harry nodded jumped up and followed his master to the throne room. When they were in there, he saw some guards, a few politicians and captain Panaka. In the middle of the room however was a woman with heavy make-up and an elaborate red gown with a gold lining. Her hair was made up in a way it hung down by the side of her head. Harry knew that this woman was meant to be the Queen. However one look into her eyes told him she was a decoy, she had bright green where Padme had brown. Harry wondered if his master knew this, he assumed so. He looked at the hand maidens sitting beside her and knew instantly where Padme was. She was sitting to the far left of the fake queen and when he looked at Padme she gave him a smile but he could tell there was sadness behind it. He badly wanted to hug her but he knew he couldn't. He had known all along that this couldn't last but parting from her was harder than he could have possibly imagined.

The pair of Jedi bowed to the queen and she gestured towards two seats next to a couple of politicians. As the two sat down Panaka explained what Kit had said to Harry outside and there were objections that it was too dangerous. So Panaka raised his hand. "I know we will never reach an agreement here so I suggest we get into contact with Senator Palpatine on Coruscant. He will be a great help".

So a large holo-progector was brought in and they loaded up a message to Coruscant. However when they tried to get through to the Senate the message just faded and went flickered for a bit then eventually the message service died.

Needless to say this caused a lot of commotion and eventually the only conclusion the guards could come up with to what the cause of the problem if could be, was invasion. The Queen immediately dismissed that, but Kit Fisto and Harry shared a worried glance. It was true that the federation types were cowards but if they were working with somebody else who wanted this whole blockade to happen in the first place, invasion looked likely. If it was there would almost certainly be disaster. Naboo was a peaceful planet and if it were to be invaded there was noting that could stop it. There was no army and eventually the people would either get shot or starved to death.

Eventually Kit decided to try and talk to them but everyone ignored him so Harry walked over. Quickly asked the Queen for permission to speak, which was granted then stood up on a chair and used the force to enhance his voice. "ALRIGHT YOU LOT SHUT UP AND LITSEN FOR A MINUTE! THE ONLY REASNOBLE CONCLUSION WE CAN GET FROM THE COMMUNICATIONS BEING DOWN IS INVASION. MAYBE IT IS MAYBE IT ISN'T. BUT I THINK WE SHOULD CHECK IF THE FEDERATION IS INVADING. IF THEY AREN'T THEN WE CAN CHECK FOR OTHER REASONS, BUT IF IT IS INVASION WE NEED TO FORM A PLAN RATHER THAN ARGUING OVER OTHER POSSIBILITIES. I KNOW YOU LOT THINK THEY WONT INVADE BECAUSE THEY ARE COWARDS, BUT THEY HAVE BEEN DOING A LOT OF UN-COWARDLY THINGS LATELY, FORMING A BLOCKADE AND CUTTING OFF FOOD. SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR LOSING YOUR PLANET TO THE TRADE FEDERATION LETS SEE IF THEY ARE IN VADING OR NOT!

Harry's throat was hoarse by now so he took the force off of his voice and said, "Who's with me"?

The rest of the room looked stunned, well except for Kit who had a smile on his face. Then an old politician stood up. "You have no idea what you are talking about boy, so why don't you shut up and let the adults,"-

The rest of his speech was cut off by an angry shout. And it came from Padme. "HE HAS MORE IDEA ABOUT THIS THAN YOU DO YOU USELESS OLD MAN, UNLESS YOU FORGET HE SAVED THE QUEENS LIFE AT THE ELECTIONS SPEECH AND I PERSONALLY THINK HE IS TALKING SENSE"!

She then bowed apologised for shouting and sat down again, and the man looked like he had aged another fifty years. Then the Queen stood up, "Well I personally don't think the trade federation would go that far. But as the young Jedi said Trade Federation has been unusually brave recently so I think it is a possibility. So I agree let's see if it is invasion and then if it is not, we can think of something else to do".

The rest of the room humbled its agreement and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his master. "Great speech, my young Padawan you may have saved this planet.

Then Panaka stood up. "So ok we need to check if it is invasion, so I will send my guards out to look for"-

Then a guard spoke, "um captain there won't be any need for that look". He pointed out of a window and everyone instantly knew what he meant. There were loads of brown platoon attack crafts, hovering towards the castle and they all had the trade federation mark on them. Then the Queen spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Well I will be dammed it is invasion".

That was when the reality sunk in. Naboo was being invaded. There was nothing they could do to stop it.

Suddenly Panaka spoke. "Ok so the Planet is being invaded. We need to get the Queen out of here now and we need to help the civilians". Then he turned to Kit Fisto. "Master Jedi what will there be on those ships".

Kit turned around a grim look on his face. "Well I would hazard a guess at battle droids but it could be anything".

The captain nodded grimly. "So a plan to get the queen out of here". He walked up to the throne and pulled a few blasters out of a hidden space in one of the arm rests. Then he threw them to the handmaidens, and the Queen. "For emergencies to protect yourself, ok here is my plan, a group of guards are to go into the streets to help civilians, then I think a group of guards are to be put in the entrance hall to hold them off and protect out politicians, and then, me and another group of guards are to help escort our Queen to the hanger". Then he turned to Harry and Kit Fisto "Jedi will you help us fight for our planet"?

Kit Fisto looked at the guard. "The code says for us to use the force for peace and I guess if we fight we are fighting for peace so yes we will help you".

The captain smiled "thank you, so you can help us escort the Queen, but of course help my guards".

Kit nodded, "I agree so let's get this plan going then".

The captain nodded. "Is that plan acceptable to everyone". The people in the room nodded. "Then let's get started, we have a little time but not much, I will go get my guards and tell them their roles, your majesty, I suggest you wear something a little less conspicuous". With that he left and the Queen nodded and left for her chambers, Padme smiled at Harry as she walked out, but Harry could tell she was scared.

Harry turned to face his master and could tell Kit wanted to talk to him. He beckoned him to follow him and they walked into a silent chamber and Kit looked straight at him.

"Harry listen I was not expecting this to happen but I am really proud of you for making them stop arguing. But anyway, this is incredibly dangerous and if I die, just protect the Queen and her handmaidens, what I am trying to say I guess is just be careful, I can't get into contact with the council or the other Jedi they sent on the mission. So I don't know if they know about the invasion. ".

Harry nodded "Of course master, may the force be with you".

Kit nodded to Harry "and may the force be with you too my young apprentice".

The two walked back into the room and the atmosphere was tense. There were a few guards with rifles and blasters, the Queen was back with her handmaidens and Harry knew that they were just waiting for Panaka.

Then he noticed Padme looking out of the window. Harry walked over to her watching out for anyone looking, but Kit was talking to the queen and the handmaidens were listening in.

Harry walked over and leant against a wall near her and after checking that nobody was looking, gave her hand a quick squeeze. She looked over at him and Harry saw the raw emotion in her eyes. She quickly looked around then mouthed to him, _please promise me you will be careful. _

Harry sighed slowly and nodded and gave her hand another squeeze and mouthed _you too I love you. _

Padme nodded quickly and mouthed _I love you too. _

Harry walked away as he passed her there arms brushed together and their hands met for a brief moment and she gave his a tight grip, but a second later it was gone.

He walked past her and looked back for a second but she had already looked away. He sighed sadly trying to ignore the feeling of dread in his stomach. Then Panaka walked back into the room. "Ok we are ready my guards are in their positions let's get going to the hangar. If the battle droids start shooting it won't be long until chaos ensues".

The rest of them nodded and they started walking towards the hanger on the complete other side of the palace. The guards had their hands on their blasters, walking in front. The Queen and her handmaidens (now dressed much more casually than before" were behind them and Harry and Kit were bringing up the rear

After about twenty minutes of walking silently through the palace. They heard an enormous explosion. They all looked at each other and knew the battle had begun. They started to run through the corridors and then they took a turn through a door and walked through a large room that Harry assumed was for ballroom dancing. Then they heard a shot and saw a guard fall over the side of a bridge, which Harry assumed led to a different part of the castle and battle droids walked onto it. Then they turned and saw the group and started shooting.

Harry and Kit leapt into action. They pulled of their cloaks. Then they leapt up on the bridge and easily slashed through the droids. When they jumped down they saw a large group enter through the door they had entered through and they started shooting again.

Harry knew the group needed some cover and used the force and pulled a long table towards them and put it on its side, so that they could crouch behind it. The guards got what he meant and took cover behind it. Then Harry ignited his blade and sprinted towards the droids and started to slice through them.

It was absolute chaos, snipers had started to shoot from the bridge and more droids had come through a door on the other side so the group of fighters were surrounded. They took cover behind the table and fought as best as they could. Shots were being fired everywhere and droids were still falling thanks to Harry and Kit's blades. However for every droid that was destroyed even more came in. Eventually the droids had fully surrounded the group and with over one hundred blasters pointing at them, they all knew it would be useless to fight back.

Then one droid at the front talked in a robotic voice "you will come with us any resistance is useless, hand over your weapons".

Almost instantly blasters were dropped to the floor, Harry looked at his master who nodded sadly and he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and dropped it on the floor. Harry was shocked but knew if he resisted he would die. He picked his lightsaber off his belt and went to drop it.

But then he heard as quick as lightning something flashed through the room and loads of battle droids dropped to the floor. Harry didn't know what just happened but didn't care. He stood up and used the force to push back hundreds of droids while they were distracted then summoned his lightsaber and sliced through more. The rest of the group reacted slower but soon knew what to do and soon Harry cut the last battle droid to the ground. It was only then that he wondered what had caused the distraction.

The answer came almost as soon as he had asked the question however. He looked up and saw Aayla Secura standing there hands on her hips grinning at the rest of the group. Then Harry felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and grinned. It was Yux one of his friends.

Harry turned around and slapped him on the back. "What are you doing here mate"?

Yux grinned at him, "we were sent on a mission to try and negotiate a way to get rid of the blockade but once we knew it was an invasion that went out the window. Our ship was destroyed and Aayla knew you too were down here so we got here as quickly as we could. We met a Gungan on the way he distracted the droids to get us here quicker".

Harry smiled at one of his closest friends, "so what was that thing that distracted the droids".

Yux grinned again, "that my friend was one of my masters many tricks".

Harry decided he didn't want to know anymore then he saw Captain Panaka introducing himself to Aayla and Harry guessed he was thanking her for saving their lives.

Then suddenly a weird creature ran through one of the doors into the room and he ran up to Aayla "Droids follow Jar-Jar they coming this way".

The group froze they didn't know if they could pull off another massacre of droids. Then they heard a noise that they really didn't want to hear. They turned to the door and they saw their fears roll in: Droidekas. Harry had studied these in his days as a youngling. They were tough, had good firepower and could strike fear into even the most skilled Jedi.

Harry heard lightsaber's igniting and he did the same. Almost immediately afterwards the Droidekas started firing. The four Jedi blocked all the shots they could and were force back in doing so. But knew there was only one way they could destroy a Droideka. The only way to do it was to cut off the power supply to their shield, and the only known way to do that was to make them go into roll mode.

Then Harry had an idea. He didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try. He leapt up onto the bridge where the droids had come in originally, used all the force he could and pulled down the wall above the door which was above the Droidekas. A huge crack appeared in the wall and it fell onto the droids, and the shooting ceased.

Slowly the Jedi de-activated their lightsaber's and walked to the pile of rubble. After they had moved some of it aside they was the Droidekas lying in pieces underneath. Kit muttered "they must have tried to roll away as it fell on them". Then he turned to Harry. "Harry that was very reckless but I am impressed that you thought of it well done". The others congratulated Harry and he took the compliments.

Meanwhile Captain Panaka had been looking out of the room then he turned back, and looked at the Jedi. "More droids are on the way, they don't give up, listen you can protect the Queen better that we can. Me and my soldiers will stay here and hold them off as long as we can. Get the Queen to the hangar and get her out of here".

There was instant uproar. "No" yelled the Queen, then Kit shouted "but you could die". More shouts were made but Panaka simply held up his hand for silence. "Listen if we all stay here and fight they will surround us eventually and kill us all one by one. They will take control of the planet and do who knows what with it. Guards are you with me".

All the guards' immediately responded with "yes sir". Everyone knew then that it was pointless trying to argue. The Queen came forward. "Very well Captain, it was an honour to work with you".

The captain smiled, "It was an honour to serve under you your Majesty please just help the planet get out of its mess and get it back to its former glory".

The Queen smiled "I promise".

Everyone then said goodbye and the rest of the group not including the guards walked out. Everyone had a growing feeling of dread inside them. They knew that they would almost certainly die. Eventually they made it to the hangar and after a brief battle they made it on board. Nobody knew how but the Gungan Jar-Jar Binks was still with them. As the ship made its way off of Naboo Harry hoped that they could resolve this madness on Coruscant, but he was not sure that they could.

_A/N: There you go chapter nine. And before you go telling me that I shouldn't have killed off Panaka, I KNOW THAT HE JOINED THE EMPIRE AND HE FOUND OUT ABOUT ANAKIN AND PADME'S MARRIAGE. But it will happen differently in this, just please go with it. Please Review I like to hear peoples opinions on my work._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_A/N: NO MORE EXAMS GUYS, SO I HAVE NO REVISION SO MORE TIME FOR WRITING :D. I WAS WATCING PM SO I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE THIS. ON ANOTHER NOTE I AM NOT WRITING ABOUT THE STUFF THE TRADE FEDERATION IS DOING BECAUSE THEY ARE DOING ALL OF THE SAME STUFF THEY DID IN THE_ _FILM. WARNING__: THERE ARE SCIENTIFIC BELIEFS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT GO AGAINST RELIGIOUS BELIEFS. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL THAT WAS NOT MY INTENT._

_Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or Harry Potter I only own a few characters._

Harry walked through the ship's corridors and collapsed down on a seat. His stomach was full of hot thick guilt. They had left Naboo and its citizens to fight for themselves against the Trade Federation. Who would no doubt starve the innocent people to death, kill any people who tried to fight against them, destroy all of the natural resources and all in all destroy the planet. In the overall sighting of events it looked like the old king had gotten exactly what he wanted.

He hid his face in his hand's trying not to think about Captain Panaka and the guards who had doubtless given up their lives to let them get out of the Palace. The Jedi were meant to use the force for peace but all they had really done in leaving is make the situation on the planet much worse.

Harry heard someone sit next to him and he looked up into the concerned face of his friend. Yux didn't say anything but just looked at him. He knew Harry was feeling guilty about leaving Naboo and its citizens to fend for themselves. Of course Yux felt guilty too but unlike Harry it had not been his home for the last couple of months.

After a while Yux did speak "Harry I know how you are feeling but we will do something. The senate doesn't believe in the invasion but you must have noticed the Queen. She will fight for her people even I can see that".

Harry smiled slightly. Even though Yux was talking about the decoy Queen Harry knew Padme would fight for her people. He looked at Yux and smiled. "Yeah mate your right".

Yux grinned and the two bumped fists, "there's the Harry I know, now c'mon the Queen wants to see us".

Harry nodded and the two went to the Queen's chamber on the ship. Harry knew that Padme had been reluctant to leave but leaving Naboo meant she could plan an attack better than if she stayed on Naboo.

The two young Jedi sat in the large room on the ship listening to the debate going on. Harry was so bored he was having a job keeping his eyes open and eventually he lost the battle and he fall asleep.

Harry woke up to a sharp smack on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yux standing over him. He shook his head, "man Harry if it wasn't for me you would be in deep shit now, I was using the force to keep your head up to make it look like you were awake. You owe me big time. Any way we need to get strapped in, the ship is landing now".

Eventually the ship landed and Harry and Yux took a speeder directly to the Jedi temple. Harry went straight to his room and dropped his stuff in a corner. Then he walked straight into his bathroom and took a long shower. Letting the scalding hot water sooth him.

Eventually he stepped out and pulled on a jet black pair of trousers and lay back on his bed. Then he heard his buzzer go and he let the door open and he saw Dez walk in. The two friends grinned at each other and they slapped each other on the back. Then Dez spoke, "so how did the mission go"?

Harry smiled, "well you know I can't give you details but for a long time it looked like we were going to fail but at the end I think we did ok. My Master hasn't talked to the council yet so I don't know how they think it went".

Dez nodded. He would never tell Harry but he was seething with jealousy. He knew Harry was the Chosen One and because of that Harry had got a big mission right after they became Padawan's. He knew it seemed childish and pathetic but even though Harry and Dez and their friends were Jedi. They were only thirteen or fourteen. So even though they had to grow up faster than anyone else, they still sometimes slipped back into this more childish state.

After a while Yux and Prelo came in as well. They all sat around and joked together just like they had when they were in a clan. Harry however didn't feel much like joking around. He knew that unless the almost impossibility came along that he would have to go back to Naboo, he would never see Padme again. Not as they both wanted to anyway. He had known all along that this would happen but all the same he still felt devastated.

All of his friends also noticed his behaviour. They knew this was not like Harry. Harry was normally the leader of their group, the main joker or the talker. They didn't know what was causing Harry to withdraw himself, but could only link it to the mission, as he had been fine before he left.

Eventually Kit came to Harry's room. "Harry c'mon the council want to talk with you". Harry nodded and quickly put on his tunic and laced up his boots. The master and the apprentice walked to the council chambers not talking, Kit like his friends had noticed Harry excluding himself. And that was before they got back to Coruscant. He knew asking Harry about it wasn't the right move so he just decided to see if anything changed at certain times.

Eventually the two made it to the council chamber and were called in almost instantly. They walked in and bowed. Harry got anxious when he noticed it was a full council apart from his master. Mace Windu looked at Harry and said, "Young Padawan we heard good things about you from Kit Fisto. Apparently you saved the Queen's life but didn't let it go to your head".

Harry smiled slightly and nodded to show it was true. Then master Yoda spoke, "sense something else I do". Harry panicked; if Master Yoda worked out that he was in love and had not let it go he could face expulsion from the order.

Then Ki Adi Mundi spoke. "Padawan your thoughts dwell on the mission or something about Naboo".

Harry quickly thought up an excuse, "Well um, because I had never been to another planet before now, and because Naboo was so different it just got me thinking about my home planet. It does not show up in the archives and so I hardly know anything about it".

Mace Windu looked at him curiously. "If we show you your home planet will you stop thinking like this"?

Harry nodded "Yes master".

Yoda nodded "very well Kit Fisto show him you will".

Kit Fisto nodded and the two bowed and left. Then Mace Windu looked at Yoda "I sense something else other than his home planet". Yoda didn't reply but simply looked deep in thought.

**(Warning scientific beliefs start here if you are offended by such material look away now)**

Meanwhile in the archive's Harry sat at a screen with his master. "Ok Harry the reason you were hardly told anything about your home planet other than its name and race was because we didn't want you to become emotionally attached".

Harry nodded to show he understood. Kit picked out a file. Then loaded it in to the screen. Then all of a sudden a galaxy showed up on the screen. "Harry this galaxy is called the Milky Way and the range of planets are called the solar system. The planet you come from is right there". He pointed to a screen to show Earth and it zoomed in on it. It then showed information about the planet such as race, animals, history and advances made in technology.

Harry started reading. "Ok so the galaxy was created along with the rest of the universe by a huge explosion known as the big bang. Then millions of years later Earth was formed". Harry spent the rest of the afternoon reading about his home planet and some of the details fascinated him. Such as the way humans had developed from primate like creatures into what they were now. He also was fascinated by the debate between science and religion. The celebrations they had on different parts of the world, he was also taken in by the stories that young children heard, such as magic or kid spies.

When it was getting to early evening he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned to see his master. "Harry we have to leave the Queen wants to go back to her home planet we have been assigned to protect her". Harry nodded and sprinted to his room to grab his utility belt then ran to the pad where the ship landed.

When he got there he saw Obi Wan Kenobi and his master standing there along with his master. When Obi Wan saw him he smiled "Good to see you Harry I have heard good things about you". Harry smiled and accepted the compliment. Then Kit stepped up to Qui Gon Ginn. "Ready to go"? Qui Gon just nodded and together along with Jar-Jar Binks who was excited to go home and the Queen and her hand maidens they stepped onto the ship to try and end this madness once and for all.

_A/N: Hope it was good, next chapter invasion and big battle. Someone will die but who? And guys you may have to wait a while for the next chapter because my passion for writing sucks right now I don't have any. Again with the scientific beliefs I hope I didn't offend any religious readers. Until Next time FF11_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey guys. It's been a while hasn't it. But I am back. I hope to get back to regular chapter writing after finishing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Someone will die in this chapter but who? Will it be Qui Gon or Obi Wan or will it even be a Jedi. Read to find out. By the way Harry says the Queen instead of Padme because he knows about the decoy and to try and remind himself why they can't be together._

Harry sat on the ship thinking about the mission and the planet they were going to. He really wanted to help save Naboo but he knew it would be tough. Harry, Kit, Qui Gon and Obi Wan could only help the queen but not fight a war for her. If the mission was a success Naboo would be free again, and people would have their home back. Padme would have her home back.

_Padme. _He sighed as he thought of her. They had shared many great times on Naboo together but had both known deep down they would be forced to go their separate ways. But it still hurt. Harry knew he would always love her and knew that he would be forced to carry this around for the rest of his life. He had betrayed the code and didn't care. His times with Padme had been the best times of his life, but he knew they had to end. He stood up took a deep breath and walked to the Queen's room on the ship. He had no idea how they were supposed to win the battle. Naboo had no army, and there surely were only a few guards left after Captain Panaka sacrificed himself.

The door opened to the Queen's room and Harry sat beside Obi Wan while people talked. Harry realised they were talking about what he had been thinking. How were they going to win the battle with few fighters? They had pilots but they obviously weren't used to close combat. Without any fighters it would be a slaughter. After hearing Qui Gon and Kit Fisto talking for nearly an hour Harry was all for abandoning the mission and going back to Coruscant. There were possibilities that people on Naboo knew how to fight but there were no guarantees that they would. What they really needed was exactly what Naboo didn't have; an Army.

Harry looked at the handmaiden he knew to be Padme. She caught his eye pretty much straight away and she gave him a sad smile, and he knew she was thinking along the same lines as him. Without a plan and fighters they would all be killed and Naboo would be lost. Harry looked away from her, and ran a hand through his hair. Even the masters had stopped talking now and had sat down to think about what to do. Everyone was trying to think of something, then Harry noticed the Gungan Jar-Jar Binks. Then he remembered studying Gungan's once with his friends. He remembered while they didn't enjoy fighting they were warriors. They were meant to have a big army. If they were willing to fight for Naboo then they would have something to fight with. He stood up and the Queen looked at him. "Young Jedi you have something to say".

Harry cast a split seconds glimpse over at Padme then back at the Queen. "Yes, your highness". He cleared his throat, "I remember when I was a Padawan studying Gungun's native to your planet. Apparently they are warriors, and have a grand army. If they agree to fight with us then we have a chance against the trade federation". He bowed to the Queen and sat down.

The Queen nodded at Harry, "Thank you young Jedi", then she looked over at Jar-Jar. "Jar-Jar Binks is this true"?

The tall Gungan stood up and swallowed, "Yesa, your highness".

The Queen nodded again. "Very well if they agree to fight with us we may have a chance. Jar-Jar do you think they will"?

Jar-Jar swallowed again, "Me dunno, your Highness, if they been attacked, then maybe, but if not, Mesa don't think so".

The Queen nodded again. "Very well if the Gungan's agree to fight we have a big chance of succeeding, we just have to hope there are fighters alive on the planet. This meeting is over".

With that everyone stood up bowed to the Queen and walked out. However before the door closed he turned around and saw the Queen look over at Padme with an ugly grimace on her face. Then just for a moment Harry met Padme's eye and she smiled at him, a sad smile. Once again Harry felt the urge to hug her but knew he couldn't. He now knew what his master meant by falling in love as a Jedi is torture.

As Harry walked away and back to his seat in the main room of the ship, he hadn't noticed his master watching him. Kit Fisto now knew exactly what was going on. Harry had fallen for the Queen. Not the decoy, the real one. He didn't know if Queen Amidala returned his feelings but judging by her actions on Naboo she did. Kit Fisto sighed, he needed to have a talk with his Padawan before this consumed him. He remembered all too well what it was like when he had fallen for Aayla. He had been warned before they became master and apprentice that Harry did have a rebellious streak. However he had always seemed loyal to the code on the missions Kit had seen him on, he now knew what master Yoda meant. Harry was the Chosen One, if he fell victim to the dark side it would mean serious trouble for all of existence.

Due to the fact Harry was the Chosen One Kit had been surprised that Harry had not been assigned Master Windu who was stricter than Kit and therefore better at keeping him in line or Ki Adi Mundi who was trained by Yoda himself.

Kit sighed stood up and walked towards the room where Harry was currently meditating.

He cleared his throat and Harry stood up and bowed and Kit returned the action. Kit sighed again "Harry I think we need to talk".

Harry nodded and sat down beside his master. Kit locked the door and soundproofed it. Then looked Harry straight in the eye, "Harry I am going straight to the point here, do you or do you not have feelings for Queen Amidala"?

Harry swore mentally and looked down. Kit then became stern, "Harry answer me". He said.

Harry looked up took a deep breath, knowing there was no way out of this, and nodded. Not looking his master in the eye.

Kit Fisto sighed in frustration and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. He muttered some swear words under his breath, then looked back at his apprentice. "Ok, does she know or return your feelings".

Harry blushed and from then on Kit knew the answer to both those Questions. He swore out loud this time and banged his fist upon the table. "Ok Harry I want one more answer did you act upon those feelings"?

Harry took a deep breath summoning his courage and looked at his master straight in the eye this time, "Yes we did, we did about a week and a half after arriving on Naboo just after I saved her life".

Kit was glad the door was soundproof. Because that snapped his patience he stood up and bellowed at Harry. "YOU IDIOT, YOU GALACTIC STUPID TOTAL IDIOT! AFTER LESS THAN A YEAR AS A PADAWAN YOU BREAK ONE OF THE MOST SACRED RULES OF THE CODE. YOU KNOW YOU COULD BE EXPELLED FOR THIS, AND I COULD FACE A HEARING ABOUT NOT WATCHING YOU CLOSLEY ENOUGH"!

Harry however did not back down, he looked at his master and spoke. He didn't shout but spoke with a tone that could honestly scare Master Yoda. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think those thoughts went through my head before acting upon my feelings. And Master you broke that rule to and as a Master so that in theory makes it worse. You swore not to act upon your feelings. I did act upon mine but after this mission is over I will probably never see her again so she won't get in the way of me being a Jedi".

That had shut Kit's mouth. Everything Harry had said had been true. He collapsed down in his chair. "Your right Harry I am sorry. I was stupid thinking you hadn't thought about the consequences. Well I think that so long as you promise that she won't get in the way of you doing your duty to the Jedi Order, then I won't go to the council about it".

Harry grinned slightly "Really, you mean it? Thank you master I won't let you down".

Kit smiled too, "Good, well now that's done I need to go check on the mission".

Kit stood up and walked to the door. However before he walked out Harry called him back, "Master me falling for Padme wasn't because you didn't watch me closely enough. It would have happened anyway, it wasn't your fault".

Kit had no words to respond to that but just smiled and left the room.

The ship landed on Naboo far away from the palace. Near the lake, so that Jar-Jar could find his people. Harry sat in the mist next to Obi Wan thinking about what his master said. He looked across at Padme who was talking with the decoy Queen. He knew they were trying to find anyone willing to help fight.

After a while Jar-Jar Emerged alone, saying that the Gungan city was deserted. However he led them to a sacred place where after some tough negotiating and Padme revealing herself as Queen, they managed to get Boss Nass to join them in their plan.

So finally after much talking and being able to find some volunteers and some guards who survived to help fight. They had a plan. The Gungan's would fight a mock battle to help cause a distraction so The Queen and some fighters and the Jedi could get into the Palace and capture the Viceroy of the trade federation.

However inside the Palace unknown to the Jedi there was a talk going on between a Sith Lord and his Apprentice. "Darth Maul, they will be no match for you, but make sure you kill the boy. I don't care what else you do but kill the boy. He could be a danger if he grows stronger and more powerful. Just kill the boy".

The Sith Apprentice bowed his head, "Whatever your bidding my master". And he walked silently off, leaving the Holo-projected Sith lord with the two trade federation separatists.

Harry waited with his master just outside the Palace entrance. Padme was talking with the pilots about how to blow up the droid control ship. However there was no possible way to get past the deflector shields. Then Harry had an idea. He walked up to the group and Padme looked at him her face showing no emotion. "Young Jedi you want to say something"?

Harry nodded and spoke, "Um I have a way of blowing up the control ship your highness". He looked at the group of Pilots. "Who would you say is the fastest pilot out of you guys"?

Everyone instantly looked at the Pilot who Harry guessed to be the leader, due to his difference in uniform. "Well how about you try and blow it up from the inside".

They looked at each other. Then the leader looked at Harry, "Well that is very risky, but if all else fails I think we could give it a try".

The other pilots nodded and murmured their agreement, then the Queen looked around at them all. "Very well it's settled I suggest we all get in positions" The Pilots bowed and walked off to find a good position. Padme turned around, but her eyes met Harry's for a moment. She looked at him with raw emotion in her eyes. Harry felt sadness wash through his body, this could be the last time they were remotely alone together.

Padme walked off to find a good place to take cover. She was blinking to keep the tears out of her eyes. She hated the fact that she had to hide her feelings, but it was the best for both of them.

Harry took position behind his master and gripped his hilt in his hand. He buried his feelings down and focused all of his force on getting this mission done. This was the best thing to do.

A huge explosion went off and battle droids started running out into the courtyard. The guards, pilots and Padme and her handmaidens started firing. Harry and the other Jedi activated there lightsabers and the battle begun. Harry slashed droids down with his lightsaber, and along with the three other Jedi combined with the shots from the others the fight was over quickly.

The team ran through the halls of Theed Palace, shooting down droids as they went. The Jedi went around the outside of the group, blocking any shot that was made by the droids. Once again Harry admired Padme's skill with a blaster. Eventually they reached the hangar. However there were massive groups of battle droids. The group split off. The Jedi ran straight at the droid slicing through them relentlessly. The guards and volunteers, took cover behind pillars and walls, whereas the pilots ran to the fighters. They quickly took off and went to fight a battle in space.

Harry and Obi Wan fought together, they dominated the battle droids fell before them. The battle was long and hard, but eventually the last droid fell.

Padme looked around at them all, "come on let's get the viceroy". Everyone nodded and ran towards the door, but it opened before they got there and what they saw made Harry's blood run cold.

What he saw was something awful. It had a red and black face and horns protruding out of its head. His black cloak made him look like the devil. A guard raised his blaster and was about to pull the trigger but, he threw off his cloak and pulled out a lightsaber. However this was not a normal lightsaber, like Yux's it was double bladed. Now Harry's blood froze in his veins. This was a Sith lord. According to the rule of two there was always two, no more, no less. The Sith had returned after a millennium.

Kit and Qui-Gon stepped forward, "we'll handle this". Padme nodded, "We'll take the long way". The Rest of the group ran off, leaving the four Jedi. They threw off their cloaks and their hilts flew into their hands. Harry looked at the creature, whatever it was, he had never studied it. He was scared, he could die, any of them could. It looked back at him straight in the eye and leapt at him.

Harry reacted with lightning fast reflexes. He raised his Lightsaber into a block position and moved back slightly. The Sith landed in front of him and launched an attack. Harry blocked the blade, but was nearly caught off guard having to block two. Harry may of thought he was a good fighter, but he had nothing on the Sith. After four lightning fast strikes against his blade, Kit and Obi Wan moved into help. Then Qui Gon went to strike him from behind, but the double bladed lightsaber managed to block it and Maul leapt in front of them and span his blade around.

Obi Wan leapt at him, and launched a barrage of attacks at Maul, who blocked them easily. The three other Jedi joined him, and Maul was eventually forced out of the hangar

With four Lightsaber's against him Maul was struggling to block all of them. He knew he needed to even the odds. So as they battled there way on to catwalks Maul leapt up and landed behind the Jedi as he went to deliver the killing blow, Harry span around and blocked the blades. Then he launched an assault of quick attacks against Maul, and eventually found a gap and as he went for the fatal attack, Maul managed to use the force to throw him along the catwalk and fall down to another level.

Then the other three Jedi attacked and Maul managed to block them easily enough as they were all slower than him. He then launched an explosive kick at them. Qui Gon and Obi Wan fell off the catwalk but Kit managed to grab the edge of it and haul himself back up. Maul instantly restarted the fight and the two were duelling ferociously. Kit was a fine dueller but Maul was aggressive and Kit could hardly keep up with the speed of his attacks. The more Kit blocked, the more he was pushed back along the corridor and was becoming more, and more tired.

Harry meanwhile had regained consioussness and leapt up to the catwalk. He saw Kit and Maul fighting and could tell that Kit needed help. He sprinted along the catwalk and leapt over the two duellists and landed behind Maul. As he went to strike him down, Maul saw him out of the corner of his eye and blocked the strike from Kit's lightsaber. Then he span around and blocked Harry's strike with so much power Harry was pushed back a bit. Maul saw this as his chance when Harry had his guard down and was off balance. He went to kill him but saw Kit about to stab him from behind. Maul had, had enough he span round again and used one blade to ferociously block Kit's strike and then followed through with the other blade and stabbed him through the chest.

Maul pulled the blade out and heard Harry let out a terrible blood curdling scream! Kit stumbled forward slightly collapsed onto his knees and gave one last dying breath. Then he fell forward, Kit was dead!

Maul turned around and looked at Harry and grinned a horrible twisted grin. That was all Harry needed. His anger overwhelmed his rational thought and leapt at Maul. Harry had not had much training with the more aggressive styles that Dez used, but now that was all he was using.

He struck and Maul with anger and hate, his strikes had power and twinned with his natural attacking speed they caught Maul by surprise and they eventually fought off the catwalk into a laser walled security hallway.

While this was happening Obi Wan and Qui Gon had just finished off some Droidekas that had doubtless been sent by Maul. Then they jumped up onto the catwalk and saw the fight going on. They broke into a run and sprinted towards the duel. However Obi Wan was concentrating so much on helping Harry that he didn't see Kit's body whereas his master did.

Qui Gon stopped when he saw Kit's body and he fell to his knees in shock. He couldn't believe Kit was dead. He was one of the finest duellists in the galaxy. He turned his body over and looked at him for a second. He knew he needed to help Harry but he reached over and closed Kit's eyes. Then he stood up and went to help Harry not noticing that the laser walls had been activated.

It was not until he was a bit up the corridor that Obi Wan noticed his master was not with him. He turned around and saw his master crouching over something. He went to go have a quick look then the laser walls activated. He was trapped. Immediately he looked over his shoulder at harry and saw that he had been separated from Maul and was taking deep breaths to recover. It was then he knew what had happened. Kit Fisto had died. Harry now wasn't looking to protect Naboo he was looking for revenge! He only could hope h had kept control of his anger.

Harry saw the laser wall activate and separate him and Maul. He looked at him in the eye and Maul was giving him a look that said I am better than you. It was then Harry thought, _what am I doing? I am better than this I shouldn't strike him down in anger. _Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes he used the force to calm himself down. This would be the only chance he got.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Palace fierce blaster fire was going on between Padme and her squad of guards. They needed to capture the Viceroy, he could be leaving right now. She looked at her group of guards and gave the order to stop firing. They did just that and as they stopped the droids did too. They stepped out from cover dropping their blasters as they went. Padme had a plan, they would lead them to the viceroy. She pulled a special grenade out of her belt and hastily hid it so it wouldn't be seen.

However up in space the Pilots didn't know what to do. Everything they had tried had failed. The deflector shield was to strong. Then the leader remembered something. He looked at the astromech droid. "R2 set the course for the hangar of that command ship I remember what the boy said". He then flipped his headset down and spoke to the remainder of his team. "Bravo Team remember what that young Jedi said about blowing it up from the inside, cover me I am going in"! Not prepared to listen to complaints he flipped his headset up and went for it! He saw the other pilots covering him and winced slightly whenever a ship got destroyed. Then finally amidst all the chaos and missile fire he made it inside the command ship. Not wanting to hang around he pressed the button to fire off his remaining missiles and waited. Then they hit the main reactor and the Pilot spun his ship around and flew out of there cheering with the rest of the team when he got out and watched it blow up as they flew back to Naboo.

Meanwhile back on Naboo Padme had been shown to the throne room and Viceroy. "Well this can finally come to an end your highness, time to stop the suffering and sign the treaty". Then a blaster was heard and it was the decoy Queen, Viceroy sent the battle droids after her but they stopped working after less than two steps and Padme smiled. The control ship had been destroyed. She went to the battle droids and picked up their blasters. Then she pointed it at the Viceroy and the others did the same. "Now Viceroy we will discuss a new treaty".

In the laser Corridor the walls were still active. Maul was pacing as if he was a caged animal, Harry was trying to keep his emotions under his control. Obo Wan and Qui Gon were concentrating on getting to harry the moment these walls deactivated. Maul was two walls from the end and Harry was one behind. Obi Wan was then four behind and Qui Gon was behind the first one two behind Obi Wan.

Harry still had his eyes closed in deep thought. _Ok just keep calm and stay in control, focus on speed I can match him for that. He will make a mistake he has to. Everyone does. _Harry opened his eyes and looked at Maul. He knew he would hate him but he used the force and let go of all his emotion, he controlled them they didn't control him. He looked at Maul calmly, preparing himself.

Then the walls deactivated and everyone reacted instantly. Maul leapt into Harry and started attacking him with quick powerful strikes. Harry was surprised how much easier he found it to block him when he was calm. He remained focused and blocked the two blades attacking when he could.

Obi Wan and Qui Gon started sprinting up the corridor which Harry and Maul made it out of quickly. For a moment Obi wan thought he would make it but he was a split seconds too slow and the walls activated leaving him stuck behind the last one, while his master was one behind him. All they could do was watch as Harry fought for his life.

Harry used all the speed he could blocking Mauls attacks. As a youngling they hardly ever did concentrate on blocking against a lightsaber, and the only time he had done it against a double one, was sparing against Yux. He was finding it harder and harder. But then as Maul launched four lightning speed strikes against Harry, he left a gap. Harry went for it. He raised his lightsaber and went to slash through the side of Mauls stomach but Maul saw it and went to block but he made another mistake. Instead of Harry's blade hitting his Harry raised his lightsaber slightly and severed through the hilt. Cutting the lightsaber in two. One half went flying across to the edge of the room useless. Now Maul only had one blade. Harry went to attack him again and Maul blocked him but now Harry had the advantage, Maul wasn't very good with one blade. As Harry struck down on his blade again Maul managed to counter with a powerful block and the two started duelling again ferociously across the room. Then after countless clashes between the lightsaber's Harry saw an opening and tried to kick Maul but this was a mistake. Maul was good with martial arts and blocked him then knocked him of balance stabbing him in the leg as Harry fell to the ground.

Maul looked at Harry, whose blood had turned to ice in fear, he couldn't fight anymore. Maul gave him his twisted smile _two down two to go, _he thought. He smiled again and raised his blade into the air. Then he swung it down and Harry managed to roll out of the way in time. Obi Wan and Qui Gon were hoping, praying to the force that the walls deactivated and their prayers were answered. As Maul went to stab Harry again the walls deactivated and the split second they did, Obi Wan leapt at Maul. Harry saw him and as Maul looked up he froze for a second and the pause cost him his life. Obi Wan sliced through Maul cutting him in half. Maul looked Obi Wan in the eye for a moment then fell back through the large hole in the floor.

Obi Wan looked down for a moment then deactivated his lightsaber and went to Harry. Qui Gon was healing his leg with the force Obi Wan sat beside him and Harry buried his head in his hands. And his body started to shake quietly. Obi Wan looked at Harry for a minute then put an arm around him in a one armed hug as Harry cried quietly. Obi Wan knew why, he felt responsible for Kit's death which Obi Wan thought was ridiculous then again Obi Wan put himself in Harry's place and Obi Wan knew he would do the same.

After fixing his leg Qui Gon stood up and walked briskly down to fetch Kit's body. Supporting him all the way Obi Wan stood up and led Harry back to the main Palace.

_A/N: Phew! Glad that is finally done, I will include Kit's funeral and some other things directly continuing from this in the next chapter. But it felt right to end this one here. I hope it was good the fight scene I found really tough to write. The next one will be up shortly and I really hope this was worth the wait again sorry about that. I had hoped to get this up at the weekend but I was away and forgot my charger. Please Review _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter hope I got it ok. It was probably the toughest chapter to write so far. Also I forgot to put this at the beginning of the story cut completely forgot, if you haven't figured out already Harry doesn't need glasses._

Padme leant against a pillar in the hangar. As soon as they had arrested the Viceroy, she and the group of fighters had gone back to the hangar to wait for the Pilots. Padme was also concerned for Harry and the other Jedi. What they had, had to fight looked terrifying. If Harry was dead she didn't know if she could handle it.

The Pilots had landed a while ago, but the fighters knew the Queen wanted to see if the Jedi were ok. Then eventually they heard someone coming. They quickly looked down the corridor and saw the Jedi. Padme let out a sigh of relief, then she realised something wasn't right. Evidently the others did too as there were no cheers of success. The older Jedi, Qui Gon Jinn had holding a bundle of robes in his arms. Padme looked behind him and she saw Obi Wan Kenobi supporting Harry who had a blank look on his face. Staring into space his bright emerald green eyes that she loved had lost their shine and were dull. Then Padme realised who was missing; Harry's Master Kit Fisto. She begged her suspicions not to be true but one look into Qui Gon's eyes told her they were. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She hadn't known the Jedi master very well, but she had seen Harry's admiration for the Jedi Master and had deep respect for him because of that. She had also heard a lot about him and knew that the Jedi Order had lost one of their finest duellers.

When the group of Jedi reached the fighters everyone bowed their heads and the remaining palace guards tipped their hats. Then Harry collapsed. The other two Jedi knelt down to tend to him and understanding came over Obi Wan's face. He stood up and looked at Padme. "He's exhausted from shock have you got a medical room nearby"?

Padme swallowed slightly but nodded. "Yes follow me". She went to walk out of the Hangar a few guards trailing behind her along with Obi Wan (who was carrying Harry) and Qui Gon. Then she turned to her hand maidens and remaining fighters. She looked at the decoy Queen and said "inform the Gungun's that the fight is over and then you are relived for the remainder of the day". They all nodded and everyone left the hangar.

Padme led the Jedi over to the medical unit and Obi Wan slowly and gently placed Harry down on the nearest bed. Qui Gon quickly placed Kit's body on a bed at the far end of the unit then the two Jedi collapsed onto chairs and Padme looked at them. "Master Jedi what happened to make Harry collapse"?

Qui Gon looked at the young Queen, "Your Highness if you saw your master struck down the way Harry did, if you don't collapse from shock you don't have feelings".

Padme paled at this, "How did he see it".

Qui Gon sighed and looked down, "We don't know exactly what happened but so far as we know Harry was less than a foot away and he saw his master viciously killed".

Padme nodded, "Very well I will leave you too to rest doubtless you are very tired. But before I leave if I can I would like to attend Master Fisto's funeral. He died to protect my home planet and I would like to pay my respects".

Master Qui Gon rubbed his eyes, "I am sure that won't be a problem your highness, but I will have to put it to the council's decision".

She nodded "Very well good night Master Jedi I am so sorry for your loss".

The two Jedi nodded to her and she left. After the door closed behind them Qui Gon stood up and pulled out his Holo-Projector. He activated it at the Jedi council showed up. Yoda spoke, "Master Qui Gon going on what is"?

Qui Gon bowed to the council and spoke, "Master's the viceroy has been captured and the invasion has been stopped. But I am very sorry to say that Master Fisto has been killed. Whatever killed him I have my suspicions to be a Sith Lord. It was well trained in the Jedi Arts and had clearly been trained in the dark side of the force".

Nervous looks crossed over the Jedi master's faces. Everyone looked at Yoda, who even he hadn't been alive when the Sith were last powerful but was alive and a Jedi around the time of restoring peace to the Galaxy, and rebuilding the chaos created by the Sith, and knew better than any other Jedi how to deal with this piece of news.

Yoda nodded, "Master Qui Gon, thank you for informing us of Master Fisto's death. Master Fisto's funeral have first, then discuss your suspicions we will".

The two Jedi on Naboo nodded. Then Mace Windu looked at them, "is his Padawan ok"?

Qui Gon sighed quietly, "As you can imagine he is very distressed. But from what I can tell the boy is strong I am sure in time he will be ok".

All the masters' nodded then Yoda spoke again, "Discuss new master for him we will after the funeral". Then Yoda looked at the two Jedi, "Meet you on Naboo for the funeral we will,

Qui Gon bowed his head to them, "Of course masters see you on Naboo". The council nodded to him and the connection broke.

The two Jedi collapsed down into chairs. It had been a millennium since Jedi had fought the Sith, and they knew that if they really were back it could lead to the destruction of the whole Jedi order like it almost did last time. Qui Gon looked at his apprentice, "Obi Wan if you want to rest you may, and I will stay with Harry".

Obi Wan shook his head slowly. Then Harry stirred slightly and sat up rubbing his eyes. The first thing Obi Wan noticed like Padme was that his eyes were not the bright emerald they usually were.

Harry sat up properly staring into his lap. Then he muttered slowly and quietly, "It was my fault".

Qui Gon and Obi Wan shook their heads. Qui Gon spoke, "No Harry, it wasn't".

Harry nodded. "Yes it was if I had got back up to the fight sooner he would probably still be alive".

Obi Wan shook his head, he knelt down on the floor beside the bed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked at him eye to eye, "Harry listen to me; it was not your fault. It was ours and the Jedi councils, if we could have sensed that there was a Sith Lord here, they would never have sent a thirteen year old on the mission".

Harry found some sense in that but spoke, "How am I the chosen one if I can't even defeat one Sith. I almost died if it wasn't for you two I would be dead. How can I be the one who is meant to bring balance to the force"?

Obi Wan and Qui Gon looked at each other shocked. Had Harry really expected himself to be able to beat the Sith completely at thirteen?

Obi Wan looked at him again. "Harry listen to me. You are the chosen one but you're not ready yet. You're still only a Padawan. You're going to need much, much more training before you can destroy the Sith. You will probably be a knight if not a master".

Harry thought about what Obi Wan had said. It was true, he was being stupid. Had he really thought he would be able to destroy the Sith before he was even an adult. "You're right I'm just being an idiot".

Obi Wan smiled. "And Harry, you managed to put up an excellent fight against a much more experienced fighter. You nearly defeated him. You severed his lightsaber in half and probably could have beaten him if he hadn't stabbed you. Now c'mon I can tell you're exhausted, just go to sleep. You will feel much better in the morning".

Harry smiled slightly and settled back down onto the pillow and fell asleep minutes later. The two Jedi looked at each other and smiled. "Well done my young Padawan you handled that extremely well". Obi Wan smiled in appreciation of the compliment.

After a night of troubled sleep Harry woke up to see sun streaming through the windows of the medical unit. Not feeling remotely tired he slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the shower feeling depressed. He couldn't look at his master's body. He knew that if he did he would just blame himself again. He walked to the end of the ward and scrubbed himself under a scalding hot shower.

After the shower Harry felt much better. He felt more awake and didn't have a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. His head also felt much clearer. After braiding his hair and dressing he walked out of the ward.

Harry took a walk over Nabbo's sunny garden much like he had on the previous mission. The sun helped him focus and he found the heat comforting. Eventually he found himself in his usual spot by the lake. Harry sat down and used the force to skip rocks across the lake, anything to distract him from what had happened the day before.

After a while he just sat by the lake watching the water shine in the sunlight, making the rays bounce off the water making great effects. Then Harry heard a voice he longed to hear. "I thought I might find you here".

Harry turned around and saw Padme standing there in all her glory. She smiled at him and sat down beside him and looked straight into his eyes. "Harry I am really sorry for what happened to your master. I never really met him, but I could tell he was a great man, I am really sorry".

Harry nodded, "thank you, he was a great man, he taught me so much". He looked away from her and stared out across the lake. "I miss him, I always will. Whoever they give me for a master know has some big boots to fill".

Padme smiled and nodded, "I know they will". She paused for a moment, then looked at him, "Harry"?

Harry looked at her, "yeah"?

Padme took a deep breath, "Harry I just want to say, thank you for saving my home planet. If you and the Jedi hadn't defeated what you were fighting. I think we would all be dead now, I am just sorry it came at such a cost".

Harry smiled. "No Padme while it is sad when you train to be a Jedi you know that whatever mission you go on. There is a chance you will die, it was just a shame it had to be my master this time. It could have been any of us. Me, Obi Wan or Qui Gon, but it was my master". Harry left out the part that he had almost died too.

Then Padme looked at him. It was killing her knowing what she had to do, but it was best for both of them. "Harry look, we both know how we feel for each other, but I think it would be best if we went our separate ways. For both our sakes. You are leaving in a few days and are training to become a Jedi, I am Queen. If we stayed together I think it would destroy us".

Harry nodded slowly not hiding the sadness, on his face. "You're right Padme. I couldn't live a lie like that and I know you couldn't either. It would destroy us".

The two stood up and Harry bowed to her he couldn't help but notice he was standing in exactly the same spot he was when they first met. Padme curtseyed back and looked at Harry. "Well Harry good luck becoming a Jedi, I know you can do it if Naboo ever gets invaded again you will be the first person I call".

Harry smiled slightly. "Good luck with being Queen Padme. In fact you better be a good one after all we went through together". Padme smiled slightly knowing he didn't mean it in a bad way. As she turned to walk away Harry muttered something but she heard it. "Know this Padme Amidala, I will never forget you and I will always love you".

Padme felt tears come to her eyes. She _really_ wanted to run back to him, hug him kiss him and tell him she will love him forever and that no one can take his spot. But she knew if she did, that would be their last thoughts of each other and wouldn't do them any good. Taking a deep breath and summoning all her courage, she walked back to the palace desperately fighting off tears.

Harry watched her walk away. He sighed slowly and turned back towards the medical unit. He felt sadness washing through his body worse than when his master was killed. He knew then that this confirmed that he felt real love for her. He sighed again and decided to take a walk round the garden. There were guards everywhere and everyone looked on edge. Harry walked round the palace once more then headed back to the medical unit.

When he got there he saw Obi Wan who was dressed and drying off wet hair he smiled when he saw Harry. "Good morning Harry, how are you feeling today"?

Harry shrugged. "I am ok, could be better but could be worse. I took a walk round the garden you know clear my head".

Obi Wan nodded "I understand. My master is talking with the guards about Kit's funeral. The council are arriving later today and the service will be held tonight". Harry nodded. Obi Wan looked at him. "I can only imagine how hard this is. Have you eaten yet", he asked. When Harry shook his head Obi Wan smiled. "C'mon then let's go get some breakfast, food will help". Harry smiled. Now _that _was something he could agree with.

The council and other Jedi arrived late in the afternoon. Harry saw dozens of Jedi get off, then he saw the three he really wanted to see. Dez, Yux and Prelo. They walked up to him and they each shared a brotherly hug. Prelo, spoke first. "Harry we are so sorry for what happened. Master Fisto was an amazing Jedi and a really good man". The other two nodded. Then Dez spoke.

"Harry, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but is it true you fought a Sith Lord"?

Yux shot Dez a glare but Harry laughed lightly. "Its ok, that's what Qui Gon and Obi Wan think. But the Sith have been extinct for a millennium so I think the council highly doubt it". The three friends nodded in understanding. Then Mace Windu came over to them.

"Young Padawan", he said looking at Harry. "I am so sorry for the loss of your master he was a great man and I will miss him". Then he addressed them all. "We brought some clothing traditional for a Jedi funeral, so take these and get dressed met us in the temple. A guard will show you to it".

The young Jedi nodded and sprinted off to get changed

After changing the boys looked at themselves in the mirror. Harry was wearing a long black robe with accents of green. He didn't like to admit it as it was quite uncomfortable. But it looked good on him. Dez was wearing the same robe as Harry but it was white with accents of red. Yux had navy blue with accents of white, Prelo had dark grey with accents of black. As Mace Windu said there was a guard waiting for them who showed them to the temple.

It was a small round building with a block in the middle where Kit's body would lay. Harry stood next to his friends and Qui Gon and Obi Wan. Soon all the Jedi who had come to Naboo. Then Padme came into the room with her handmaidens and some guards, there was an astromech droid there, for some reason. Then the body was brought in.

Harry couldn't look at it. The body was laid on the wood atop the block. A Priest came over and performed a blessing. Then the fire was lit. Harry watched as his master slowly burned. Even though they hadn't been partners for a long time Harry had learnt a lot.

Harry looked around. Mace Windu and Yoda were talking in hushed voices. Harry wondered about what but was too consumed by grief. All the other Jedi had their heads down. Then he looked at Aayla Secura she looked in near tears, Harry knew he would have to talk to her later. Then he looked at Padme she was staring straight into the fire. He looked away quickly. Then he just put his head down.

After what seemed like an age the funeral was over. After they milled out of the building Harry saw Aayla walk down to the lake. He excused himself from the others and ran after her. He saw her sit down at the lake and start to cry. Then she spoke looking up at the sky, "KIT FISTO YOU BASTARD! WE WERE MEANT TO HAVE TIME TOGETHER AFTER THE JEDI ORDER AND YOU GO AND DIE. I HATE YOU!"

Harry walked up to her, "Aayla"?

She spun around, "Harry what are you doing here"?

Harry sighed and sat down beside her. "Aayla, look I know how you and Kit felt about each other, he told me. You don't hate him you're just clouded by your feelings".

Aayla looked at him. "I loved him Harry, that's something you can't understand unless you experience it. And seeing as you're the chosen one I doubt you would break the Jedi code".

Harry shook his head, "Sorry Aayla but I have experienced love. I am in love with someone right now. I know its love because I would die for her if I had to. I would face a thousand blasters for her".

Aayla looked at him seeing nothing but truth in his eyes. She grinned slightly despite herself. "So who has caught the heart of the one and only chosen one hmm? Would it be say, who's that girl from your old clan umm, oh Akaso?"

Harry nearly burst out laughing, "WHAT! NO! Don't get me wrong she's a great girl but she's more like my sister that someone I would like in that way".

Aayla frowned, "So who is it I can't think of anybody else".

Harry smiled, "Well I am not telling so there". Then they heard a shout, "Harry Aayla c'mon were catching the ship back to Coruscant".

Harry stood up and pulled Aayla up with him. As they walked back to the ship Aayla looked happy. Harry smiled too, it looked like they were both on the way out of the depression of Kit's death. As the ship took off Harry knew he was leaving behind the best and worst times of his life.

A/N:_ Hope this chapter was good. If you think that Harry will develop a crush on Aayla NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I will admit they were easy to write together, and really fun but Padme and Harry have better chemistry I think. And Aayla is WAY too old for him! In the next chapter hopefully I will thicken the plot and Harry's new master will be revealed. Please Review._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I will be skipping some years like George Lucas did but I will be making it sooner than in the cannon series. This Chapter goes start right after the last one._

As soon as the ship landed on Coruscant, Harry split from his friends and went straight to his room. He thought he saw Dez trying to go after him but Prelo stopped him. Harry smiled slightly; Prelo was good at understanding how people felt. As soon as he reached his room he dropped his bag and collapsed onto the bed. The images of seeing Kit struck down by that ruthless monster started running through his head, as though they were deliberately tormenting him. He pushed away the feelings of sadness. He had already betrayed the code, he would not do it again. Out of respect for his master if nothing else. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He knew that tomorrow he would get a new master. He had no idea who it would be, he just hoped they were half as good as Kit. Slowly he felt his eyes closing and eventually he succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

The next day Harry walked into the council chambers. He was wearing his best clothes and his hair was neat. His friends were waiting outside. He bowed to the masters. Then looked at Master Yoda. However it was Mace Windu who spoke. "Harry, we as the Jedi council are incredibly sorry for the loss of your master. Master Fisto was a great man and an incredibly skilled Jedi. It will be hard to find another Jedi as skilled at duelling as he was".

He didn't know why but Master Windu's words made Harry angry. He looked him straight in the eye and glared at him. "That's all he was to you wasn't it". He spat. "An incredibly skilled Jedi who helped defend the galaxy. Who can be replaced? Well he was more than that to me. He was my master, my mentor, my teacher and most of all he was my friend". He said the last word with venom and walked out of the room. Feeling angrier than he ever had before. Normally he could supress his feelings, but even though he had been trained to let go of emotion. He had always struggled to do it.

The council sat in stunned silence. Master Windu hated to admit it but that look Harry had given him, had scared him. Then they heard the guard telling them someone wanted to come in. "Enter". Said Yoda.

The door opened and they saw Harry's three friends enter the room. They walked into the room and bowed. Then Prelo spoke. "Master what was that all about"?

Mace Windu spoke. "I said something that made him angry. Do you know where he would have gone"?

Prelo shrugged and so did Yux but Dez spoke. "I do c'mon guys". The other two nodded and they bowed again and left the chambers. When they walked out Aayla looked at Mace Windu.

"You know master Young Harry did have a point". Master Windu looked stunned but all the other Jedi nodded in agreement.

Dez, Yux and Prelo walked through the halls of the temple. Eventually Dez lead them to the practice arena and found Harry slaying down dummies with his lightsaber. As they walked to him Dez held out his hand in the universal "wait here" gesture. The others nodded and Dez walked up to his best friends. "Harry mate what happened"?

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw his friends he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Then he looked his best friend in the eye. "Master Windu just made me angry. He was saying my master would be hard to replace. Like he was replaceable. He wasn't just my master he was my friend, and I just snapped. And two days after he dies they are giving me a new master not even giving me time to get over it".

Dez knew what he had to do. He looked at Harry and spoke, "Harry look. As Jedi we are meant to let go of emotion you need to get over it".

Prelo gasped and anger flashed in Harry's eyes. But Yux smiled he knew what Dez was doing. Harry spoke with definite anger, "so you're saying that I am not even allowed to grieve for my master"?

Dez shook his head. "No Harry. But we have grieved and it's time to move on, especially you. As the chosen one you can't let your personal feelings stand in the way of your destiny".

That did it Harry snapped. Hearing what he heard from Master Windu was one thing. But to hear that from his best mate; Harry couldn't believe it". He looked Dez straight in the eye then punched him!

Dez fell back a bit and smiled, this is the reaction he wanted. He adopted a fighting stance and as Harry went to punch him again Dez blocked it and grabbed him by his wrist. He went to throw Harry onto the ground but Harry countered by kneeing Dez in the stomach which made him let go as a reflex. Harry then threw an almighty punch into his stomach. Dez fell back winded, he had forgotten how strong Harry was.

Meanwhile Yux and Prelo had seen the whole thing. Prelo went to stop them but Yux stopped him. Prelo looked at him bewildered, "we need to stop them or they will kill each other".

But Yux shook his head. "This will be good for Harry".

Prelo looked confused. "What's good about beating up his best friend"?

Yux smiled slightly. "He isn't beating him up, Dez wants Harry to get his motivation back. You know how competitive those two are. If Harry beats him it will help him break out of his depression". Prelo looked at him for a second. Then understanding came onto his face.

Prelo saw Harry coming to hit him again but he rolled out the way. He took deep breaths to get air back into his lungs, then as Harry kicked him, he grabbed Harry's leg and pulled it towards him making Harry fall to the ground. Dez then stepped back to recover. However he didn't have much time as Harry was back on his feet, however Dez saw him this time and before Harry had much time to react, Dez punched him round the side of the head and went to follow up with a kick But Harry dodged and span around him and hooked his foot around Dez's led and tripped him up pushing him as he went down.

Dez rolled around and saw Harry standing over him his fists bunched in a fighting stance. Then his savage expression changed into a smile and he offered Dez a hand up. He grinned and accepted, the fight was over when he pulled him up the two shared a brotherly hug. Dez knew that Harry would be ok.

Then he spoke, "Mate ready to go back to the Jedi council". Harry nodded and the two friends along with Yux and Prelo left the room.

Harry entered the Council chambers and before anyone had a chance to speak he looked master Windu straight in the eye. "Master Windu forgive me for my outburst earlier. I wasn't thinking clearly".

Mace Windu smiled slightly. "Not necessary Harry. I should be the one apologising".

Then Yoda spoke. "Young Padawan a decision for your new master the council has reached".

Mace Windu spoke. "Yes we heard about how you two had a good connection so we are proud to announce you're new master will be Obi Wan Kenobi"!

Harry turned around stunned. Wasn't Obi Wan a Padawan? Then as Obi Wan was walking towards him, Harry noticed he wasn't wearing his hair in a braid which meant that he must have only recently passed the trials, to become a Jedi knight. Harry grinned and shook his hand. It would feel weird having someone who he knew as a Padawan as his master.

As Harry walked out of the council chambers later that day. He wondered what would happen now with Obi Wan as his master. He could only hope it would go better than when he had Kit as a master.

_Eight years later_

The last eight years had seen much change in the galactic republic. There had been a new Chancellor elected and so far he had been doing quite a good job. The trade federation had stayed quiet for a few years and since Kit Fisto had been killed. The Sith it appeared had gone back into hiding. However the Jedi Council were still edgy about the possibility of them returning.

Harry meanwhile had had quite a good eight years. He had gone on many missions with Obi Wan Kenobi and the duo made an admirable team. What either of them lacked the other person made up for it. However ever since he had been his master Obi Wan had noticed something had changed inside Harry. Not the fact that Harry had become more obsessive about fulfilling his destiny, no it was something else.

It was the fact that Harry now had much less control of his anger. He was more aggressive in lightsaber combat and had lost his temper at Obi Wan numerous times. While Obi Wan doubted Harry would turn to the dark side he was still worried. He had spoken to master Yoda about it and he had agreed to keep a closer eye on Harry as well as Obi Wan. Yoda said that the likely cause for Harry's shorter temper was indeed the loss of his first master. However when he was calm Harry was one of the nicest people Obi Wan had ever met, and there was no doubting he was a skilful Jedi and he was only twenty one. He had even had to save Obi Wan a few times.

Harry had initially struggled with the loss of his original master but had eventually gotten over it and moved on with his life. He had tried to forget about that first mission to Naboo but there was a part of him that couldn't. Harry knew what it was of course but he couldn't face it, because it would distract him from his duty and his destiny. He spent nearly all of his spare time practicing at whatever Jedi skill there was. Whether it be combat or force or meditating Harry would do it. He still talked to his old friends whenever he saw them but of course as time went on they had slowly grown apart. But they still had deep bonds from their past.

Harry had buried the connection to his first mission when he was fourteen, to help him focus on being a Jedi and now he was twenty one and it had worked. Or at least he thought it had. That was until the day when he heard he would have to meet Padme Amidala again.

_A/N: Holy crap it's been ages since I updated sorry guys, I have had a real busy last few weeks and could only write this in little bits. But I start college soon so the updates are likely to be even slower __ but I promise I will get them out as soon as I can. If you are going to complain about Obi Wan just don't bother ok, I want this to remain to the cannon in some ways. I made it a shorter time between what would be Phantom menace and attack of the clones because Harry is older than Anakin was. Please leave a review._


End file.
